Aprendiz del Uzukage
by RobertMcVicar
Summary: Mucha gente pensaba que Uzushio había sido destruida, pero ¿y si no fue asi? Esta es la historia del Nidaime Uzukage, yo, Rai Uzumaki, hermano pequeño de Kushina Uzumaki entrenaré a mi sobrino aunque me lleve la vida en ello para que se vuelva uno de los mejores Shinobi del mundo Advertencia: puede contener críticas a Sasuke y Sakura, pero no muy serias y son divertidas a veces.
1. Prólogo

**Buenas a todos, este es mi primer fic aquí. Espero que os guste a to2.**

**AVISO: Naruto no me pertenece para nada. De este fic pocas cosas me pertenecen: algún OC, la descripción de Uzushio, etc**

Prólogo

Todo el mundo sabe que Uzushiogakure y Uzu no Kuni fueron arrasadas tras la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Pero, ¿y si no fuera asi? Usando un Fuuinjutsu muy potente lograron hacer creer a todo el mundo que había sido arrasado todo.

Pero el mundo volvería a conocer y volver a hablar de Uzu cuando el Niidaime Uzukage devuelva el esplendor de antaño a su villa y pais. Ese Uzuakage soy yo, Rai Uzumaki, invocador de leones y hermano menor de Kushina Uzumaki, también conocida como la Muerte Roja de Konoha, además de ser ella la Jinchuruki de Kyubi a.k.a. Kurama

Fui enviado a Konoha por ordenes de mi bisabuelo, el Shodaime para tener bases ninja aparte de las que recibí en casa. Me logré graduar con 7 años y logré ascender hasta llegar a Jounin con 14 años. Tras volver a Uzushio me encontré con que mi bisabuelo estaba moribundo. Siendo un ninja registrado en Uzushio (el Sandaime permitió el traslado en secreto), pudo nombrarme como su sucesor en el cargo de Uzukage. Tras el nombramiento fui a ver a mi hermana Kushina y a Minato porque estaba a punto de dar a luz a su hijo.

Al llegar a Konoha me enteré que los dos habían muerto tras derrotar y sellar a Kyubi en Naruto, su hijo recién nacido. Le hice prometer al Sandaime, que fue forzado a volver a su puesto, a que cuidaría de él hasta que volviera a tomarle como aprendiz.


	2. Capíitulo 1

**Hola a to2, jóvenes y ávidos lectores. Como regalo hasta el lunes que viene donde tendréis un nuevo capítulo, os dejo el primero del fic**

**ADVERTENCIA: Naruto no me pertenece, sino que es de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo me pertenecen el protagonista y pocas cosas más**

Capitulo 1

Habían pasado ocho años desde esa fatídica noche en la cual mi hermana y su marido habían muerto tras sellar a Kurama en Naruto. Desde aquel momento le hice jurar a Sarutobi que iba a evitar que sufriera por ser un Jinchuriki.

En ese intervalo de tiempo había logrado firmar acuerdos de alianza mutua con muchas aldeas ocultas. Ahora me dirijo a Konoha para hacer lo mismo. Así de paso veré como esta Naruto.

(Calles de Konoha, 10 de octubre, 22:10 h. P.O.V. General)

\- Vamos a por él! Hoy no escapará- grito un grupo de aldeanos y algún ninja

\- No entiendo como el Sandaime le apoya

\- Hoy se terminaran nuestros problemas por fín.

Naruto llevaba ya un año en la academia y sentía que los profesores no le trataban como a los demás, salvo Iruka Umino, quien le consideraba como a su hermano mayor. No quería llegar hoy a su casa y ser perseguido por los aldeanos.

En la villa solo era tratado bien por algunos Jounin, ANBU y el dueño de Ichiraku Ramen que le ayudaba a recuperarse.

Como todos los años, esperaba que alguien le sacara de ese infierno

(Torre del Hokage)

\- Entonces Saru-san, ¿te gusta el acuerdo que hemos firmado? Uzushio enviará el 5% de lo que obtengamos a Konoha, y a cambio deberá protegernos de cualquier ataque, si es que llegan a encontrar nuestra aldea

Tras el ataque, levante un sello por todo Uzu no Kuni, para protegerlo de posibles ataques o invasiones. Dado que somos los mayores expertos en Fuuinjutsus del mundo, será una defensa impenetrable. Además en Uzu se encuentran muchas minas de minerales muy valiosos, asi como plantas medicinales muy raras en el resto de naciones

\- Trato hecho- dijo Sarutobi

\- Bien, me voy a dar una vuelta por la villa. Por cierto, ¿como está Naruto?

\- Está bien, dentro de lo que cabe esperar de lo idiotas que son algunos aldeanos.

-¿Perdona, que has querido decir con eso?- dije mientras empezaba a aumentar mi IA

\- Muchos aldeanos piensan que él es Kyubi, en vez de su carcelero. Y por eso cada tres meses le persiguen aldeanos borrachos para según ellos "matar al demonio"

\- Vuelvo enseguida- dije con un tono suave en mi voz que hizo temblar de miedo al Sandaime- ANBU, venid conmigo para que no mate a demasiados aldeanos estúpidos

(Calles de Konoha, 23:00 h. P.O.V Naruto)

No se porque me persiguen. No les he hecho nada malo. Las bromas que hago no hacen daño a nadie. Solo las hago para que me reconozcan y me traten como a un persona normal.

Estaban a punto de alcanzarme cuando una figura encapuchada cae enfrente mío. Me dijo que me calmara y que me iba a ayudar. Unos enmascarados iguales que Inu-san, ninja que me suele ayudar después de las palizas, me agarraron y iba a llevarme a un lugar seguro cuando un aldeanos gritó:

\- ¿¡Por qué ayudas al demonio?! No merece vivir!

El IA que produjo el encapuchado es tal que se quita la capa y deja ver a un hombre joven con un pelo rojo oscuro que hace algo muy extraño, dividirse en nueve partes. Lo último que oí antes de dormirme fue una voz que me dijo

\- Estas a salvo Naru-kun

(P.O.V. Rai)

Esos idiotas creen que pueden atacar a un niño inocente. Fui rápidamente a donde estaban concentrados algunos aldeanos persiguiendo a un niño de unos ocho años con un parecido a Minato increíble.

Salte enfrente de él, y le calme. Llame a unos ANBU para que lo llevar a nuestro hotel. En cuanto ese aldeano dijo esa palabra que comienza por d, mi Instinto Asesino era tal que quería que vieran a quien habían insultado. Me quité la capa y mostré mi pelo rojo oscuro haciendo el movimiento característico de mi hermana estando enfadada, el pelos Nueve Colas.

Invoqué cadenas de chakra para poder "jugar" con esos aldeanos. Dejare algo para Ibiki, antiguo amigo y un sádico conocido por sus métodos algo "peculiares" para interrogar a los prisioneros. Y para Anko, otra sádica. Seguro que les lleva de excursión a su segunda residencia en el Bosque de la Muerte.

Tras haberme desahogado un poco, les puse un lazo de regalo y los envié con Ibiki para que pudiera "jugar" con ellos junto con Anko. Fui a hablar con el Sandaime para que convocará al consejo al día siguiente por la tarde.

(Sala del Consejo, 11 de octubre, 16:30)

Una vez que estuvieron todos sentados, me senté en las sombra disfrutando de una taza de te verde mientras veía la reunión.

\- Buenas tardes, os he convocado para hablar de un acuerdo que hemos firmado con Uzushio. Aquí tenéis los beneficios que podríamos obtener y...

\- Un momento, Hokage-sama, ayer un ninja desconocido atacó sin razón a civiles de la aldea sin motivo – gritó un hombre gordo, que iba vestido con trajes caros de seda, según creo es el representante de los comerciantes - Según nos han dicho ayudó al demon...- Pero se cayó debido al IA que envié en su dirección. Apreté con tanta fuerza la taza que se rompió.

Di un paso al frente para que vieran al Segundo Rio Sangriento de Konoha, yo, Rai Uzumaki. Tenía el pelo en Kyubi-Mode y tenía venas hinchadas por la frente y la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Mucha gente decía que cuando entraba en ese modo era igual que mi hermana. Por mi mente pasó llevarme a Naruto conmigo de vuelta a Uzushio, pero preferí que llegara a ser ninja en Konoha y luego entrenarle

\- INTRUSO- gritó el civil- ANBU, apresadle

\- Tengo inmunidad política como "enviado" del Uzukage- dije

Los líderes de los clanes, asi como el Sandaime y sus consejeros rieron por lo bajo al saber quién era en verdad

\- Debe saber que estoy tentado en romper ese acuerdo y que se queden sin el 5% de los que exportamos. Antes de quejarse, miren cuanto es.- anuncie y me reía por lo bajo al ver las caras de asombro de algunos de los miembros- Eso es, recibirán bienes por valor de 200 millones de ryos cada tres meses. El acuerdo seguirá, pero con una condición: traten a mi sobrino como una persona normal y no como un demonio o un arma, eso va por usted, Danzo-sama; o el acuerdo se romperá. Ustedes deciden

(Fuera de la sala)

\- ¿Que cree que decidirán, Uzukage-sama?- me pregunta un ANBU llamado Tibu

\- Por su bien y el de su economía, espero que acepten. Por cierto, tu estudiante como va?- pregunté

\- Él va progresando muy bien con sus jutsus de barrera de sangre y con el entrenamiento médico.

\- Bien. Por cierto, tengo una misión para vosotros. Es de Rango S. Es una misión de infiltración: quiero que os unáis en dos años a Gatõ. Según parece se quiere hacer con el País de las Olas. Uníos a él para destruir el negocio desde dentro. Pero si nos vemos otra vez, vuestra misión terminará y podréis contarme todo, ¿entendido?

\- Hai, Uzukage-sama

\- Bien, retírate ya

Tras más de veinte minutos y tres oleadas de IA de Saru-san...

\- Rai-san, entre, por favor- oí la voz del Sandaime

\- ¿Han tomado una decisión?- les pregunté

\- Hemos decidido...

**Y se acabó. Hasta aquí todo el pescado vendido. No os olvidéis de dejar reviews y una buena semana a to2**

**Salu2 varia2 surti2 y diverti2****© Chaconator**


	3. Chapter 2

**Salu2 gentuzilla que habita por estos lares. Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Siento que no ponga mucha acción pero en el siguiente habrá más y mejor. Disfrutad de él y comentad todo lo que queráis.**

**Capítulo 2: Una graduación, tres Genin y un espantapájaros**

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde mi ultima visita "oficial" a Konoha. Los miembros del consejo no han molestado desde entonces

(Flashback no Jutsu)  
\- Hemos decidido aceptar las condiciones- dijo el Sandaime  
\- Bien, le llevaré a su nueva casa, y le nombro heredero del clan Uzumaki.  
Y no le podéis meter en el Acto de Restauración de los Clanes, puesto que hay más gente del Clan Uzumaki- anuncié- Además, ya es hora de anunciar quienes son sus padres, no es así, Hokage-sama?  
\- Tienes razón, sus padres son Kiirio Senkõ o Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage; y Akai Chishio no Habanero, también conocida como Kushina Uzumaki, mi hermana  
\- Mentira, como va a estar emparentado nuestro amado Yonadime con el demon...-gritó el mismo miembro que había interrumpido antes pero se calló al ver el nivel de IA que lancé en su dirección mientras hacía el Pelo Kuybi no Jutsu.  
\- Aquí tengo las pruebas, los certificado de boda de los dos. Además tengo esta imagen de Kushina en el hospital mirando una ecografía de Naruto. Para indicar más, ¿ven alguna semejanza entre Naruto y el Yondaime?  
\- La verdad es que son iguales- dijeron muchos  
\- Entonces esta dicho, ¿no?- dije- Además, Naruto estará vigilado por dos ANBU de Uzushio. Por su seguridad. Esta información queda terminantemente prohibida que salga de esta sala. Es un secreto de rango SS. Quien se vaya de la lengua, sufrirá un destino peor que la muerte- terminé mientras dejaba salir poco a poco IA.  
\- Bien, si no hay nada más que decir, se levanta la sesión- dijo el Sandaime

(Flashback no Jutsu: Kai)

Una vez al mes recibía informes de como le iban las cosas a Naruto. Estaba muy agradecido conmigo por la ayuda que le había proporcionado. Ya no llevaba esa horrible ropa naranja, y la cambió por ropa más oscura, llevando el emblema de Uzushio en la espalda.  
Cuando iba a graduarse, fui a hablar con Saru-san. Al llegar a la torre, vi que estaba leyendo un libro naranja bastante conocido por los que conocen a Kakashi, mientras se le caía un hilillo de sangre por la nariz y se ponía rojo como un tomate, mientras se reía como una colegiala que había visto al chico que le gustaba. Decidí darle una sorpresa, entrando por la ventana  
\- Yo, Saru-san- exclamé  
Con una velocidad mayor que el Yondaime, escondió el libro y se puso a trabajar con el papeleo, el peor enemigo de un Kage, salvo el mío, ya que logre saber cual era la forma de derrotarle. Tras ver todo aquello, se formó una gota de sudor enorme en mi nuca  
\- Rai-san, ¿como estas?  
\- Vengo a hacerle una propuesta, póngame en el mismo equipo que mi sobrino. Kakashi lo cogerá, más que nada obligado por coger a emob... digo al Uchiha  
\- Acepto tu sugerencia, ¿pero vas a dejar la villa sola?- preguntó el Sandaime  
\- Tengo un sustituto para estos casos que me ayuda con el papeleo. Como signo de buen amistad, te diré la forma de derrotarlo. Kage Bunshin- le susurre al oído  
Mientras me iba, le oí darse contra la mesa, mientras decía cosas como "mira que no caer", "terminaré mucho más rápido" y "seguro que Minato sabía de esto y no me dijo" . Vi todo esto mientras tenía otra gran gota de sudor "Anime-Style" por detrás de la cabeza

(Una semana después)

Naruto había logrado graduarse y derrotar a Mizuki, que había sudo descubierto como un traidor. Aunque en un principio no aprobó el examen, tras demostrar su talento con el Kage Bunshin consiguió graduarse.  
Una vez que asignaron a los equipos, me decidí por ponerme una máscara y una tela que cubrieron mi cara y pelo enteros. Sabiendo como era Kakashi, decidí ir con el equipo sin que se enteraran.  
Como supuse, nos tocó al emo vengador Uchiha, a una chica de pelo rosa con una voz estridente y a Naruto. La rosita era fangirl del emo, y a Naruto le gustaba ella. Si supiera que la Heredera Hyuga estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, dejaría de interesarse por la banshee rosa.  
Tras casi cuatro horas de espera, llegó Kakashi, y Naruto en venganza le gastó una broma,  
-LLEGAS TARDE, SENSEI- gritó Banshee rompiendo cristales con su grito ensordecedor y aturdiendo a los perros del clan Inuzuka  
\- Lo siento, mis perros tuvieron que ir al veterinario por unos gritos ensordecedores y...-empezó a decir  
\- DEJALO, Kakashi-san- dije con la mascara puesta- por cierto, llevo aquí casi cuatro horas y no me habéis detectado, ¿y os hacéis llamar ninjas?  
\- Sasuke-teme no le has localizado- se rió Naruto.  
\- Como le hablas así a Sasuke-kun, baka- gritó Banshee mientras le dió un golpe en la cabeza  
\- Si no llegáis a la azotea de la academia en cinco minutos, daréis 1000 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento Nº7 usando solo una pierna, YA!

(Azotea, 4 minutos después)

\- Bien, quiero que os presentéis diciendo vuestro nombre, gustos, odios, aficiones y vuestra ambición. Empieza tu, bans... esto rosita.  
\- ¿Por que no os presentáis vosotros primero?- demandó Emosuke  
\- Yo me llamo Kakashi Hatake, tengo 28 años y mis aficiones, gustos, odios y demás son asunto mío  
\- Soy Rai, me gusta mucho el ramen y tort... digo entrenar a Genin nuevos. Odio a los que se creen importantes por nada y a las Fangirls. Mi sueño es ser reconocido como un maestro en un arte que no es de vuestra incumbencia. Lo dicho Rosita, tu empiezas  
Kakashi se rió para sí, porque sabía que ese sueño lo había logrado, pero como había que disimular ser un Jounin normal, me basé en mi viejo sueño  
\- Me llamo Sakura Haruno, lo que me gusta es ...(risa de boba y sonrojo) mis hobbies son (rian de rian), mi sueño para el futuro es (no se puede se más Fangirl) y odió a Naruto  
\- Soy Naruto Uzumaki, me encanta el Ramen y entrenar, no me gusta tener que esperar a que el Ramen se enfríe, mis hobbies son probar muchos tipos de Ramen y coleccionar plantas. Mi sueño para el futuro es ser el Hokage  
\- Soy Sasuke Uchiha, no me gusta nada y odio muchas cosas. Tengo una ambición que es restaurar mi clan y matar a una cierta persona.- Yo pensé "un emo vengador a más no poder y tengo un palo de un metro de diámetro y siete de largo metido por el culo. Besad el suelo por el que camino, ya que soy mejor, etc"  
\- Bien, os esperamos mañana para el verdadero test de Genin, si lo lográis, enhorabuena, sois ninjas; sino os enviamos de vuelta a la Academia. Mañana en el campo de entrenamiento Nº20 a las 7 de la mañana. No desayunéis, pues podéis poneros malos mañana. Ya ne!

(Esa misma noche, Ichiraku Ramen)

\- Jefe, una de miso, por favor- gritó Naruto  
\- Voy Naruto, aquí tienes.  
\- Vaya, Uzumaki, estas aquí.- le dije  
\- Rai- sensei, ¿que haces aquí?- me preguntó  
\- He venido a desafiarte a comer Ramen . Si logras ganarme, te enseñare a ti unos cuantos jutsus, hecho?  
\- Hecho

(Una hora después)

\- Lo declaro como un empate. Ambos habéis comido 50 tazones de ramen enteros.  
\- En verdad, ha ganado Naruto. Él ya había comido tres antes del desafío. Para mí, eso cuenta en el total. Aquí tienes el pago, Teuchi- san. Naruto, te espero mañana a las 5:30 enfrente de la torre Hokage para ir juntos al campo de entrenamiento, no llegues tarde o lo lamentaras- le ordené mientras me reía malvadamente  
\- Hai, sensei- dijo Naruto con miedo y una cara que lo reflejaba.

CONTIUNARA…

**A/N. Los jovenzuelos que habéis reconocdio esto habéis acesrtado. Esmi historia publicada en Naruto Uchiha. La pongo aquí para que más gente la lea. Estoy trabajnado en la fragua para ultimar el Capítulo 5 que espero colgar en UN antes del lunes que viene.**

**Salu2 varia2, surti2, diverti2 y sala2 para to2**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Siento la espera. He estado muy liado con asuntos personales. Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo. Comunico que no podré actualizar hasta septiembre porque no tendré ordenador cerca ni wifi en el pueblo al que voy.**

**Disfrutad y dejad alguna reseña. **

**Por cierto, no poseo Naruto ni nada de su mundo**

Capítulo 3: Unas campanas, secretos revelados y un gato del infierno

A la hora acordada, me encontré con Naruto enfrente de la torre Hokage. Nos pusimos en marcha para llegar al campo de entrenamiento y poder ponernos a trabajar.

(Campo de entrenamiento 20)

\- Bien Naruto-kun, como tenemos tiempo, quiero que me ataques para ver que nivel de Taijutsu tienes. Empieza  
\- Ahora voy- exclamó Naruto  
Por lo que pude observar, su Taijutsu no estaba muy desarrollado y parecía que estaba mal aprendido. Es como si el que se lo enseño, lo hizo a posta  
\- Tienes que mejorar el Taijutsu, a partir de ahora, te pondrás estas pesas en las piernas. Y descubre tus brazos- le dije mientras preparaba los sellos para poner peso en sus brazos -te cuesta moverte, ¿no? Bien, eso es que funciona. Cada vez que puedas moverte sin problemas aumentaré un poco el peso hasta que puedas llevar 200 kilos en cada extremidad como llevo yo. Mira, ahí están tus compañeros.  
\- Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme- gritó Naruto sin sonrojarse al ver a la bans… esto compañera. La conversación que habíamos tenido esta mañana había dado sus frutos  
\- Idiota, que no le hables así a Sasuke-kun- exclamó Sakura mientras le pegaba  
\- Mientras viene Kakashi-san, os voy a hacer un pequeño test. Tenéis que atrapar a... este amiguito para aprobar- dije mientras hacía el Kuchiyose. Al disiparse el humo, los Genin vieron a una cría de león de unos 30 cm de alto.  
\- Hn, va a ser fácil para mi, un Uchiha, la élite de los ninjas. Lo atraparé en nada- dijo el Uchiha  
"Como no, parece que tiene un palo grande metido por el culo. Odió que se crea superior por ser quién es. No es como Itachi-kun ni Shisui-kun" pensé  
\- Me gustaría ver como intentas capturarle. Ni los mejores ANBU lo han podido hacer y tenéis cinco horas máximo para hacerlo- mencioné mientras veía sus caras de asombro- Bueno Lod, ya sabes que hacer.  
\- Si, Rai-san- dijo este

(2 horas después)

Me estaba riendo para mi mismo cuando veía que no lo han logrado capturar. Y el emo pensaba que iba a ser fácil. Por fin llegó Kakashi poniendo una de sus típicas excusas que nadie se cree.

\- mi mascara se rompió y tuve que ir a reparala y luego…

\- no mientas- gritó Sakura desde su posición al lado de entonces  
\- Han intentado capturar a Lod sin éxito- le comenté  
\- ¿No crees que te has pasado?- me preguntó  
\- No lo creo. Así han calentado para tu prueba. La de los cascabeles. Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, ¿habrás terminado de torturarlos para el mediodía? Es para ver como los has dejado de mal  
\- Seguramente. Hasta entonces

(Torre del Hokage)

\- Saru-san, ¿como va el papeleo?  
\- Bastante mejor gracias a tu ayuda, he logrado terminar todo lo que tenía pendiente. Por cierto ¿como ves a los Genin de tu equipo?- me preguntó  
\- Hay que mejorar bastantes cosas: tenemos a un emo que se cree el mejor y tiene un palo metido por el culo; a una Fangirl obsesionada con el emo, que no tiene buena forma física y que pega unos gritos ensordecedores; y a un ninja hiperactivo que no para quieto y no sabes que va a hacer. Quiero que sepa que he empezado a entrenar con Naruto. Pido permiso para "jugar" con el Uchiha si demanda que le entrene a él y no a Naruto- dije mientras ponía una cara que aseguraba que el Uchiha se arrepentiría de menospreciar a un compañero- será mejor que vaya a ver como están mis vict... esto Genin. Ya ne, Saru-san- dije mientras salía por la ventana  
\- Bueno, ahora volveré a relajarme un poco- susurró mientras sacaba su amado librito naranja de su cajón.  
Pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo, entro su ayudante con montañas y montañas de papeles. Suspiró, mientras hacía clones para acabar con ese enemigo inmortal.

(Campo de entrenamiento, 12 de la mañana)

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, vi como Sakura estaba atada al poste central, pero solo estaba Sasuke. ¿Donde estará Naruto?. De repente escuchamos unos ruidos de unos arbustos cercanos y vi una imagen que parecía imposible. Naruto tenía a Lod agarrado para evitar que se escapara.  
\- Naruto, lo has logrado capturar, enhorabuena- le conté- Pero no ha valido. Lo has traído fuera de tiempo. Al menos te habrán ayudado tus compañeros, ¿no?- le pregunté  
\- No, lo he capturado yo solo.  
\- No mientas- gritaron emo y Fangirl- tú no eres capaz de hacerlo  
\- Solo hay una forma de saberlo, Lod ¿quién te ha atrapado?  
\- El chico rubio con la ropa de color oscuro y la espiral en la espalda. Menuda vitalidad y energía tiene para haber estado todo el tiempo intentando atraparme usando clones- dijo Lod  
\- Entonces ¿Naruto te ha atrapado él solo?  
\- Asi es, Rai-san- afirmó  
\- Bien, puedes irte ya a descansar, buen trabajo  
Estuve pensando que hacer con este equipo, porque estaba claro que el trabajo en equipo estaba por los suelos. Kakashi me susurró al oído que iba a comprobar si podían cuidar de sus compañeros aún yendo en contra de las reglas.  
\- Os voy a dar una oportunidad, pero Sakura no puede comer. Si come, habéis suspendido, ¿entendido?- preguntó Kakashi  
Decidimos escondernos para ver que hacían. Nos sorprendió que quisieran compartir la comida con Sakura, aun yendo en contra de las reglas, así que les decidimos asustar para decirles que estaban aprobados y nos convertirnos en un equipo, el EQUIPO 7. Después de eso, les llevamos al Monumento de Piedra, en honor a los caídos en las guerras.  
\- Tenéis que saber una cosa, los que rompen las normas son escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos, son aun peor que eso. Os esperamos mañana en la torre del Hokage a las 9 para hacer nuestra primera misión.

(Esa misma noche, un bar de la villa)

Nos reunimos Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y yo para hablar sobre nuestros equipos. Fue un alivio quitarme la máscara porque cansaba llevarla todo el día puesta. Se quedaron de piedra cuando les comente la proeza de Naruto  
\- En mi equipo tengo a Kiba Inuzuka, que es bastante impulsivo como Naruto, pero se preocupa por los demás; a Hinata Hyuga, que parece tener problemas de confianza en si misma, pero tiene mucho potencial; y a Shino Aburame, que es callado, reservado y muy lógico- contó Kurenai  
\- Yo tengo a la nueva generación del trio Ino-Shika-Chõ. Ino es bastante mandona, Shikamaru es un poco vago y Chõji no para de comer. Pero aun asi, su trabajo en equipo es insuperable- dijo Asuma  
\- Nuestro equipo necesita mucho tiempo para funcionar bien, tenemos a un niñato que se cree el centro del mundo, a una Fangirl obsesionada y a un cabeza hueca hiperactivo. No hay casi trabajo en equipo, pero eso se puede solucionar- dijimos Kakashi y yo

(Unos días después)

Ya habíamos realizado 10 misiones en total. Habíamos limpiado un río, limpiado un jardin, pintado casas, ayudado en recados,e etc  
\- Os asigno esta misión de Rango D, tenéis que recuperar al gato de la mujer del Daimyo del Fuego. Aquí están los detalles del animal. Buena suerte- dijo mientras se reía por lo bajo  
Que mal que les haya tocado la misión de Tora como su primera misión. Es como un rito de iniciación para los Genin, o eso se comenta entre los Chunnin y Jounin

(Poco tiempo después)

\- Emo preparado  
\- Rosita en posición  
\- Ramen también  
\- Cíclope en camino  
\- Máscara listo  
\- Ramen comunica que he visto al objetivo.  
\- Bien, allá vamos  
Este ejercicio ayudará en su trabajo en equipo. Tras mucho resistirse, lograron capturar al gato y llevarlo con el Hokage. Una vez allí, vieron la razón por la cual se escapaba siempre: su dueña le aplastaba y estrujaba con amor y el gato casi no podía respirar  
\- Hokage-sama, otra misión cumplida- dijo Kakashi  
\- Bien, os voy a dar otra de Rango D que consiste en...  
\- Jiji- sama, quiero una misión de Rango C- gritó Naruto- estoy harto de estas misiones tan fáciles  
\- En verdad, creo que están preparados para ello- dije  
\- Esta bién, escoltareis al cliente hasta su pais. Que pase  
Me sorprendí cuando vi a Tazuna. Le conocí cuando tuve que buscar a un constructor para arreglar unas casas en Uzushio. La misión solo podía significar algo, le iban a atacar esbirros de Gato. Me preparé para luchar contra ellos, pero antes contactaré con Zabuza y Haku, para decir que la misión había terminado en el momento en el que nosotros llegaramos al Pais de las Olas.

(2 horas después)

Estábamos de camino cuando vimos un charco de agua. Era extraño, porque no había llovido nada desde hace un mes. Al pasar de largo el charco, vi como salía del mismo unos ninjas renegados de Kiri, los Hermanos Demonios. Los logramos derrotar Kakashi y yo en poco tiempo.  
Pidiendo explicaciones a Tazuna, este le contó lo que yo ya sabía gracias a mis espías en las filas de Gato.  
Con la resolución de salvar al constructor por parte de Naruto, decidimos continuar. Una vez en el Pais, estuvimos andando hasta llegar a la casa de Tazuna. Antes de llegar, nos "atacó" Zabuza  
\- Kakashi Hatake, también llamado Sharingan Kakashi o Ninja Copía, que honor tenerte aquí- dijo Zabuza  
\- Zabuza, llámale, es hora de que se sepa la verdad- dije yo mientras acercaba mis manos a la máscara.  
\- Haku, ya has oído- exclamó Zabuza mientras realizaba un sello- KAI  
Termino de quitarme la máscara y la tela, dejando al descubierto mi pelo rojo oscuro que me llegaba hasta los codos. Me giro para que todos vean mis ojos morados y mi barba como la de Asuma del mismo color rojo que mi pelo. Así mismo, queda a la vista mi protector con el símbolo de Uzushio.  
\- ¿Quien eres en verdad?- exigió Uchiha  
\- Me llamo Rai Uzumaki. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos hace cuatro años, Naruto.  
\- Entonces, fuiste tú el que me salvó y logró que tuviera una vida mejor.  
\- ¿Por que le ayudaste a él? Tendrías que ayudarme a mí y no a un patético idiota sin clan conocido- gritó el Uchiha  
Liberé tanto IA, que hice mi pelo adquiriera el Kyubi Style. Antes de salir de la villa, le pedí permiso al Sandaime para revelar el parentesco de Naruto si era necesario.  
\- Si le ayuda es porque es mi sobrino, idiota. Y acabas de insultar, no solo a mí y a Naruto, sino que también a la esposa de Shodaime y a la del Yondaime, Mito-sama y Kushina-onee-sama. Si, Naruto es el hijo del Yondaime.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Y CORTEN! Hasta aquí el capítulo. Os dejo con este momento de suspense propio de serie de misterio, xdxdxdxd. Nos vemos**

**Salu2 a to2**


	5. Chapter 4

**Saludos, jóvenes seguidores y seguidoras**

**El nuevo capítulo está aquí, tras hornearse un tiempo y haber estado reposando mucho tiempo para que fermente**

**Dejad que se enfríe un poco para que no os queméis las manos, ojos, boca y demás orificios corporales**

**Kukukukukukuku**

**Disfrutadlo**

**Siento la fumada de antes. Era para seguir la temática de panadería**

_**Por cierto, desgraciadamente no poseo Naruto ni nada de lo que viene aquí salvo los OCs y descripción de Uzushio,etc**_

Capítulo 4: Un puente, unos seguidores y un equipo de Uzushio

Hubo unos minutos de silencio tras la revelación. Los tres Genin no sabían que pensar. Se les había revelado un secreto de Rango S, que significaba que muy pocas personas podían contarlo. Y menos saber dicho secreto.  
\- Ahora que lo sabéis, vamos a hacer una cosa: Zabuza, tú y Haku volveréis con Gato, le diréis que os han derrotado. En una semana nos veremos en el puente donde lucharemos sin retenernos, es decir, lucharemos con todo lo que tenemos para hacer salir a Gato. Es entonces cuando le mataremos, ¿entendido?  
\- Si, Rai-sama- dijeron los dos mientras se preparaban para irse  
\- En cuanto a vosotros, chicos, vamos a entrenar para lograr que el combate sea convincente. Así os ayudará para el futuro- les comentaba al mismo tiempo que pensaba en los exámenes de Chunnin que se acercaban mientras me relamía mentalmente los labios como un travest… ninja desertor de Konoha de aspecto serpentino.  
\- Yo no necesito entrenar. Soy un Uchiha, puedo derrotar a cualquier persona sin mucho esfuerzo y...- se calló cuando un senbon dirigido a él, aterrizo muy cerca de algo apreciado por todo hombre para poder tener descendencia.  
\- Veremos quien es el más fuerte de los dos, Sasuke-_san_, hasta entonces- dijo Haku con una voz fría como el hielo glaciar, haciendo especial énfasis asesino en el san, mientras tenia más senbon preparados en la mano preparados para realizar una vasectomía gratuita y sin narcóticos o anestésicos varios. Tras ver que Sasuke se callaba, desapareció en un Shunshin de hielo y Zabuza en uno de Agua  
\- Os mostraré donde está mi casa. Es un placer volver a veros, Rai-sama- dijo Tazuna con un poco de miedo por lo que acababa de ver. Muy pocas veces se veía amenazas de castración que casi se hacía realidad.

(Casa de Tazuna, 1 hora después)

\- Hemos llegado, Tsunami- dijo Tazuna a una mujer joven  
\- Sed bienvenidos, ¿queréis comer algo?- nos preguntó esta  
\- Nos encantaría, muchas gracias- respondió Kakashi- Después de comer, vamos a ir a un sitio despejado para entrenar, ¿entendido?

(Esa misma tarde)

\- Bien, os vamos a enseñar a trepar un árbol sin usar las manos. Solo usareis los pies y el chakra. Deberéis concentrar Chakra en los pies y mantenerlo constante todo el tiempo. Buena suerte- dije  
Me sorprendí de que Sakura lo consiguiera tan rápido. Le dije que subiera y bajara unas cuantas veces más y decidí dejar un clon con el resto mientras le llevaba a la orilla del mar.  
\- Bien Sakura, te voy a enseñar un nivel más dificil de control de Chakra, caminar sobre el agua. Es igual que el ejercicio del árbol, solo que cuesta más mantener el equilibrio en el agua. Inténtalo  
Le llevó un buen rato pero lo acabó consiguiendo sin tener que pararse a concentrar el Chakra en los pies para pasar a hacerlo de manera involuntaria. Esta chica tiene talento en su medida. Decidí enseñarle el secreto de la super fuerza que hizo temida a Tsunade-sama, miembro de los Sannin.  
\- Ahora, Sakura quiero que concentres Chakra en tus puños y golpees esa roca de ahi. Si concentras la cantidad adecuada, obtendrás una fuerza brutal. Sino tu mano explotará debido a las altas concentraciones de chakra que hay en ella.  
Estuve entrenando con ella todo el día y al final estuvo casi a punto de lograrlo. Decidí pedir a un amigo ninja médico que enseñara algunas técnicas a Sakura una vez que volvieran a la villa. Yo volveré a Uzushio un tiempo, para regresar a Konoha hasta los exámenes.

(Con Sasuke y Naruto)

\- AGH! No puedo hacerlo. Me caigo cuando estoy subiendo- gritó Naruto  
\- Eso es que tienes que controlar más el Chakra y distribuirlo de forma correcta. Intentadlo de nuevo  
Estuvieron ocho horas seguidas sin parar hasta que lo consiguieron hacer casi a la perfección.

(Con Zabuza y Haku, después de separase del grupo, HQ de Gato. P.O.V. General)

\- Los ninjas a los que nos hemos enfrentado eran fuertes. Pero morirán en una semana. Ve a verlo, Gato, disfrutaras viendo como mueren desangrados- dijo Zabuza mientras pensaba como mataría a ese monstruo para el que fingía que trabajaba por ordenes del Uzukage  
\- Eso espero, Zabuza. No me defraudes, que me he gastado mucho dinero en tus servicios  
\- Haku, vamos a descansar- se despidió Zabuza  
\- Hai, Zabuza-sama

(Puente en construcción de Tazuna, una semana después, 09:15 de la mañana)  
La semana había transcurrido sin problemas para nosotros. Sakura había progresado mucho con sus ejercicios y ya estaba empezando a entrenarse en jutsus médicos, ya que conocía yo unos cuantos, pero le dije que preguntara para aprender unos más avanzados en el hospital de la villa, al volver. Sasuke y Naruto lograron aprender el ejercicio del árbol, además de empezar el de caminar sobre el agua.  
Naruto tuvo una pequeña discusión con Inaru-kun, debido a que este último decía que los héroes no existían y que era una tontería querer salvar el País de las Olas, porque Gato les mataría antes de que pudieran hacer nada. Después de hablar con él, se quedó pensando en que Naruto era como él, tenía un héroe al que admirar, pero él nunca dejaba de intentar ser admirado por todos  
Decidimos que Naruto dejara clones vigilando la casa de Tazuna, por si acaso Gato intentaba algo contra nosotros. Tuvimos suerte ya que Gato envió dos mercenarios a por Tsunami e Inari. Naruto les defendió y antes de desaparecer, le dijo a Inari que buscara refuerzos para ayudar en el puente  
Al llegar al puente, vimos que había hombres inconscientes con senbon en puntos específicos para dormir a sus oponentes. Haku y Zabuza emergieron de entre la niebla que empezó a surgir y a rodearnos.  
\- ¿Empezamos ya el combate?- preguntó Zabuza mientras acercaba su mano al mango de su espada  
\- Un momento, Zabuza, KAI- grité mientras brillaban sellos por mis piernas, brazos y tronco- así mejor, podré luchar contra ti. No me voy a contener. Kakashi, tu y yo vamos a por Zabuza. Sasuke y Naruto a por Haku, Sakura quédate protegiendo a Tazuna, y Naruto, crea clones para ayudar a Sakura

(VS Haku)

\- Hagamos esto lo más interesante posible, pero no quiero haceros mucho daño- mencionó Haku  
\- No podrías tocarme aunque lo intentes-digo Sasuke- soy la élite y nadie puede venc...  
\- Teme, cállate y luchemos contra nuestro oponente- le gritó Naruto  
\- Empecemos ya- dijo Haku mientras hacía sellos con una sola mano-"Makyō Hyōshō"- susurró  
Veintiún espejos de hielo se crearon de la nada y rodearon a los tres combatientes. Haku se acercó a uno de ellos, fusionándose con él. Tras hacer esto, múltiples Hakus aparecieron reflejados en dichos espejos.  
\- ¿Estáis listos?- preguntó

(VS Zabuza)

Tras quitarme los sellos de peso que llevo encima, se fueron acumulando formando una bola sólida de metal en mi mano. La lanzo al aire y al caer, crea un boquete en el puente que lo atraviesa por completo en cuanto a grosor.  
\- Zabuza, hace tiempo que no "juego" con alguien, hagamos esto divertido, ¿vale?- anuncié mientras me reía malvadamente recordando a Kakashi un cierto parecido con una sádica amante del dango y la tortura,  
\- Voy a necesitar esto para la pelea- dijo Kakashi, aún con miedo por mi risa malvada, mientras se levantaba el protector dejando al descubierto su Sharingan  
Estuvimos intercambiando golpes durante un buen rato. Mis golpes dejaban cráteres en el suelo. Empezaron a hacer sellos Kakashi y Zabuza, haciendo el mismo jutsu los dos. Estaban dando un buen espectáculo. Percibí que Gato se estaba acercando con sus mercenarios. Se lo comuniqué a los dos y entonces Kakashi decidió terminar el combate convocando a sus perros para que inmovilizaran a Zabuza. Cargando su Raikiri en la mano, se lanzó a por él. Estando a punto de alcanzarle, llegó Gato.  
Pero antes de que hablara la putil… esto el gangster, llegaron Haku, Sasuke y Naruto. Sasuke tenía el Sharingan activado y veía con una cara de placer casi orgásmico (see Maddy´s face when (s)he sensed Hashi) el Raikiri, decidiendo copiarlo y hacer esa técnica como suya. Menudo tramposo, robar técnicas que costaron mucho esfuerzo y aprenderla como si nada. "Se va a enterar" pensé mientras imaginaba formas de torturarle y humillarle, cada una aún más horrible y terrorífica que la anterior.

(Poco antes, VS Haku)

Dentro del domo de espejos de hielo, estaban Naruto y Sasuke con senbon en varias partes de su cuerpo.  
\- Eres fuerte, eres lo que necesito para restaurar mi clan y ser los más poderosos del mundo- dijo Sasuke  
\- Para que te enteres, soy un chico- exclamó Haku, mientras liberaba IA enfadado por haberle confundido con una chica que casi les mata debido a la bajada brusca de temperatura debido a su IA especial de congelar. Preparó más senbon y los lanzó contra ellos. Tras este ataque, vinieron otros muchos más. Sasuke logró alcanzar a tocar su ropa con su Katon, pero aun así no logró hacer nada.  
Haku se tensó un momento y les dijo  
\- Gato ya está aquí, vamos a terminar con esto- sentenció Haku

(Vuelta al VS Gato y mercenarios)

\- Vaya, vaya, Zabuza, no has derrotado a tus enemigos. Eres débil y me cuestas mucho dinero. Te mataré y luego mis esbirros terminaran la asignación de matar al constructor- dijo Gato- a por ellos, no son más que seis personas débiles.  
\- ¿Me puedo encargar yo de los esbirros?- dije comenzando a enfadarme- si lo hago, Gato es tuyo, Zabuza. Pero no le mates, tengo algo en mente para él. Una mujer sádic... esto, interesante querrá conocerle- dije mientras tenía una sonrisa maníaca en mi cara  
\- No te referirás a Anko, ¿verdad?- preguntó Kakashi con un poco de miedo debido a que sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer Anko con un ¨juguete¨ nuevo  
\- Por supuesto- le contesté- Kakashi ayúdame si quieres  
Lo que pasó después fue una matanza. Demostré a Gato el porque de mi apodo de Segundo Río Sangriento de Konoha (o Uzu, según se vea). Maté a casi todos los mercenarios. Kakashi volvió a hacer los sellos del Raikiri y se lanzó conmigo a por los enemigos. Como echaba de menos esa sensación de tener sangre enemiga en la cara.  
\- Bien Gato, solo quedas tú. Te espera una vida horrible llena de torturas. La persona con la que estarás tiene "formas" de divertirse. Saluda a esa persona de mi parte. "Hirashin no jutsu"- dije mientras le enviaba con Anko. Pronto llegaron gritos muy poco femeninos desde la dirección de Konoha, y supimos que Gato estaba siendo torturado lentamente por Anko e Ibiki si se apuntaba a conocer todos sus trapos sucios.  
Tras esta escena, los mercenarios vivos quisieron ir a la aldea y saquearla. Pero un grupo liderado por Inari-kun y su madre, lograron echar a los mercenarios de su país

(Puente de la Ola, 2 semanas después)

\- Bueno, tengo que hacer unas cosas en Uzushio. Os veré en un mes. Kakashi, entrénales bien, ¿vale?- le pedí  
\- De acuerdo- respondió Kakashi sin levantar la vista de su amado libro de contenido única y exclusivamente para adultos o pervertidos.  
\- Adios, Rai-sensei- dijeron Sakura y Naruto  
Mientras se alejaban, le pregunté a Tazuna como iban a llamar al puente. Él contestó que se llamaría el Puente del Gran Naruto, en honor a Naruto y el cambio que produjo en Inari

(Montaña del País de las Olas, 4 horas después)

\- Creo que ya es hora de reabrir este camino a Uzu. Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu, KAI!- exclamé tras hacer una larga y extensa secuencia de sellos.  
La roca comenzó a brillar un túnel apareció ante nosotros. Vimos el famoso camino que estaba recubierto de cristal con el que se veía el hermoso fondo marino  
Tras hora y media de camino, regresamos a casa. La gente salió a recibirnos y nosotros estábamos agradecidos por ello. Decidí ir a mi oficina para arreglar unos asuntos antes de volver a Konoha

(Oficina del Uzukage)

Las vistas desde mi oficina circular son increíbles. Por eso se construyó la oficina en el piso más alto de la torre, y toda la pared estaba recubierta de cristal de modo que podías ver toda la villa. Se podía ver el mar y la playa que hacía famosa a Uzushio dentro del país y del continente Ninja. También estaba el hermoso bosque lleno de plantas medicinales y animales exóticos.  
Cerca de ahí esta el hospital general de Uzu, con unos baños termales en su parte trasera. Había más hospitales repartidos, pero ese era el más grande, donde se encontraba el centro de formación de Ninjas Médicos. Hacía el sur se encontraban las minas, de las cuales se extraían todo tipo de minerales y metales para su uso y posterior venta. También se veía la Academia Ninja, además de los cuarteles ANBU  
Uzu estaba dividida en dos distritos: el shinobi y el civil. Podías pasar de uno a otro sin problemas pero a los civiles se les vigilaba al salir del distrito shinobi, por si acaso habían cogido armas y viceversa (a los Ninjas no se les dejaba entrar con armas salvo dos Kunais). Lo que más se demandaba en Uzu era un restaurante de Ramen, que diera platos exquisitos. Intentaré convencer a Teuchi para que venga un tiempo debido a la gran cantidad y variedad de ingredientes de Ramen que hay en los bosques.  
La gente que intente invadir o espiar nuestra villa lo tendrá complicado. El Fuuinjutsu que creó mi bisabuelo aún sigue con fuerza, y toda persona que quiera entrar deberá llevar un sello específico en la palma de la mano. De no llevar dicho sello, esa persona era trasladada a una celda en el cuartel ANBU  
Toda la villa se encuentra flotando en medio de un lago con puentes que conectan diversas zonas de la villa entre si. En el centro exacto de la villa se localiza la torre en la que me encuentro. En la montaña más alta de la villa, se encuentran las estatuas enormes de los Uzukage, en este caso solo hay dos.  
En una zona apartada y fuertemente vigilada del distrito Shinobi se encuentran las residencias de los Clanes. Todos los líderes tienen derecho a representar a su clan en la Reunión Anual de Uzushio, en la cual se discuten muchos asuntos sobre el futuro de la villa en el próximo año. En dicho consejo, hay mismo número de representantes Shinobi y civiles.  
Llamé a Zabuza y a su equipo que le había asignado antes de irse. Ellos eran Haku como experto en armas y uno de los ninjas médicos; Tsuna Asedo, la kunoichi del grupo, la Genin con más fuerza y peor genio de toda su promoción y la otra Ninja médico además de Haku (Tsuna tenía más práctica); y Kyo Sento, experto en Kenjutsu, alumno de Zabuza en este arte. Todos ellos estaban entrenados en Fuuinjutsu para poder utilizar todas las ventajas que pudieran  
\- Zabuza, tú y tu equipo iréis a los Exámenes de Chunnin que Konoha celebrará en dos meses. Yo volveré a hacer de co-lider del Equipo 7 hasta las finales donde revelaré mi identidad y mi cargo. Solo quiero desearos buena suerte a todos- les dije  
\- Hai, Uzukage-sama- contestaron todos

(Konohagakure, un mes y medio después, 13:00h P.O.V. General)

Acababan de llegar a la villa después de la séptima misión de Rango C. Todos decidieron ir a descansar del viaje y se verían por la tarde para discutir unos asuntos. Naruto se dirigía a Ichiraku para comer Ramen, pero de camino se encontró con una piedra rectangular  
\- Konohamaru, se que eres tú. Las piedra con esa forma no existen- dijo este  
\- Muy bueno, justo lo que esperaba de mi mayor rival- dijo Konohamaru mientras la caja empezó a brillar. Tras esto, comenzó a salir humo y aparecieron Konohamaru y sus dos amigos, Moegi Utatane y Udon Mitokado, nietos de los fosile… esto, consejeros del Sandaime.  
Le sugirieron ir a jugar con ellos a los Ninjas. Sakura se enfadó con ellos por ser inmaduros, y Konohamaru la insultó. Le dio una paliza a él y a Naruto, que estuvieron inconscientes un tiempo. Konohamaru, tras despertar tuvo la osadía de llamar a Sakura "frontona". Les persiguió por toda la aldea hasta que...  
\- Mira por donde vas, niñato. Creo que me voy a desahogar un poco contigo- dijo un chico con pintura de guerra (_en verdad es maquillaje_ xDxDxD) morada y gorro con orejas de gato, vestido con ropa negra  
\- Kankuro, no seas tonto y suelta al chico- dijo una chica algo más baja que él, con cuatro moños y un abanico cerrado gigante en su espalda  
Cuando llegó Naruto casi se pelean con Kankuro, pero este fue detenido por Sasuke, que a su vez se asustó al no poder sentir como se acercaba un chico de su edad con una calabaza enorme en la espalda. Tras las presentaciones y descubrir el nombre del chico de la calabaza (Gaara)...  
\- ¿Que hacéis aquí?- gritó Sakura usando - no sois de una aldea aliada, asi que os tenemos que llevar a la cárcel por entrar sin permiso  
\- Pero Rosita, si tenemos permiso, porque se acercan los Exámenes de Chunin en dos semanas. Nos veremos allí- anunció Temari mientras enseñaban sus permisos y se marchaban

(Puente de la Hoja, tres horas más tarde; P.O.V. Rai)

\- Llevamos dos horas esperando a Kakashi, ¿donde estará?- gritó Sakura  
\- Yo ¿como estáis?- les dije tras aparecer en un remolino de agua  
\- Rai-sensei, ¿cuando has llegado?- preguntó Naruto  
\- Hace dos horas. Los asuntos que tenía que hacer me llevaron bastante rato.  
\- Siento llegar tarde, es que se me habían quedado pegadas las sábanas y he tenido que despegarlas y luego...  
\- NO MIENTAS- gritaron Naruto y Sakura  
\- Bueno, como sabréis, se acercan los Exámenes de Chunin. Tenéis que estar preparados para ello. Entrenaréis muy duro para estar a la altura de los que espero de vosotros

(Dos semanas después)

\- Vaya, veo que todos habéis venido. De no haber venido los tres no hubierais podido entrar- dijo Kakashi, pero al alzar la vista, vio sus caras y preguntó- ¿que os ha pasado?  
\- Parece que halláis visto algo horrible- añadí  
\- Pues...

(Tsukiyomi: Flashback no Jutsu)

Estaban subiendo las escaleras cuando vieron un altercado enfrente de una clase. Vieron a un chico vestido con un mono verde y cejas enormes, que estaba siendo ayudado a levantarse por una chica con dos moños chinos en el pelo.  
Tras demostrar la arrogancia Uchiha y hacer desaparecer el Genjutsu que había en la puerta, el chico de las cejas se presentó como Rock Lee. Se declaró a Sakura, pero esta le rechazó de mala manera. Sus compañeros de equipo se presentaron como Neji Hyuga y TenTen Hākuai.

Después de esta escena, Lee desafió a Sasuke a un combate. Le logró casi ganar a Uchiha si no fuera porque una tortuga le detuvo. Tras una regañina, salió un hombre que parecía la versión adulta de Lee. Estuvieron hablando todo el tiempo de las Llamas de la Juventud. Lo peor fue que se abrazaron y produjeron un Genjutsu peor que el Tsukiyomi. Quedaron tan horrorizados con la imagen tan terrorífica que salieron huyendo de ahí.

(Tsukiyomi: Flashback no Jutsu, KAI)

Kakashi y yo les miramos con una cara de entendimiento y pena porque acababan de ver algo horrible que traumatizó a muchos ninjas. Les tranquilizamos y les dejamos entrar en la clase para comenzar con el examen.

(Aula 301, 11:50 h)

Acaban de cerrar la puerta tras ellos, cuando de repente

CONTINUARA...

**Pues hasta aquí otro capítulo más. Lo he intentado hacer largo. Siento no haber hecho batallas más interesantes. Pero aún quedan las de los Exámenes. Os dejo con la intriga. Kukukukukukukukuku. Hasta entonces.**

**Agur a to2**

**P.D. Los nombres y apellidos de los compañeros de Haku son inventados. El apellido de TenTen significa literalmente ¨ojo de águila¨**

**P.D.2. Siento mucho el retraso, pero es que he tenido un bloqueo para escribir los siguientes capítulos (el siguiente lo estoy retocando). Estar atentos para más información**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Nuevo capitulo sacado de la forja a expensas de que se temple. Disfruten de él cuando se enfríe y no os cortéis con sus filos afilados (xDxD)**

**Kukukukukukukukukuku**

**Salu2**

**NOTA: Naruto no es, ha sido, ni será jamás de mi propiedad. Sus creadores tienen sus derechos legítimos**

Capítulo 5: Dos sádicos, una serpiente y una rondas preliminares

Nada más entrar, una masa morada y rubia se lanzó a por Sasuke gritando como si le fuera la vida en ello, rompiendo cristales y tímpanos de la pobre gente que estaba a 200 metros, a base de berridos:

\- SASUKE-KUN!- gritó Ino ensordeciendo a aún más gente de su alrededor.

\- Vaya, así que estamos los nueve aquí, los nueve novatos- dijo Shikamaru tratando de recuperarse de esa experiencia traumática.

\- Si, vamos a superar estos exámenes!- gritó Naruto

\- DEJA DE HACER EL TONTO- le gritó Sakura mientas le arreaba un puñetazo en la cabeza- y Sasuke-kun es mío, CERDITA INO

\- ¿¡Como me has llamada, FRONTONA?!

\- Yo que vosotros no me podría a gritar tanto. Llamáis la atención demasiado- dijo un chico de pelo gris recogido en una coleta y con gafas- Soy Kabuto Yakushi. Puedo proporcionaros información sobre cualquier persona que este aquí, con estas tarjetas.

\- Dime todo lo que sepas sobre Rock Lee de Konoha, Gaara de Suna y los tres Genin de ahi- demandó Uchiha señalando a los Genin de Usushio- y también de Rai Uzumaki

\- Bueno, te sabes los nombres de unos, comenzamos con Lee: no tiene casi talento para los Ninjutsus y Genjutsus, pero domina el Taijutsu. Se graduó el año pasado y forma equipo con Neji Hyuga y TenTen Hākuai. Ha hecho 10 misiones de Rang de Rango C- contó Kabuto- Ahora vamos con Gaara, sus habilidades son desconocidas. Pero ha estado en una misión de Rango B sin ser herido.

\- Increíble- pensaron todos

\- Ahora vamos con los de Uzushio: no puedo sacar información individual de ellos, pero si de su trabajo en equipo. ¡No puede ser! Han realizado 10 misiones de Rango A, 20 de Rango B, y uno de ellos además, ha realizado una de Rango S. Además de haberse graduado hace 5 años- terminó de contar Kabuto.

Todos empalidecieron al oír los datos de los de Uzushio. Eran enemigos temibles y era mejor no molestarles.

\- Pero eso no es lo más sorprendente. Me extraña que no hayas oído hablar de Rai Uzumaki, el Segundo Río Sangriento de Konoha y Uzushio. La información la he sacado de los libros Bingo de todos los países. Es un Ninja de Rango S, del que hay que huir nada más verle. Pertenece tanto a Konoha como a Uzushio. Tiene un dominio enorme del Fuinjutsu y del Taijutsu, además de ser usuario del Fuuton- leyó Kabuto- no tiene puntos débiles y es de los Ninjas más fuertes de ambas aldeas, casi a la par con el Nidaime Uzukage y el Sandaime Hokage, del que no se conocen apenas datos.

Todos sé quedaron con la boca abierta y los de Uzushio se acercaron donde estaban ellos.

\- Ya sabéis a lo que os enfrentáis. ¿Vosotros os hacéis llamar Ninjas?- dijo Kyo en tono burlón.

Antes de que pudieran contestar, una nube de humo apareció en frente de la pizarra y un hombre con cicatrices en la cara apareció, rodeado de 10 personas más.

\- Bien, niñatos, empieza el examen. Soy el encargado de esta fase, Ibiki Morino. Que todos entreguen sus formularios y os darán un numero. Sentaos donde os corresponda y podremos comenzar el examen escrito. DAOS PRISA- les gritó

(7 minutos después)

\- Bien, ¿estáis preparados? Os vamos a decir las normas. Cada vez que os pillen copiando, perderéis dos puntos. Si os pillan 5 veces, suspendéis todo el equipo. Si un miembro del equipo suspende, el resto del equipo también- al ver la cara de todos rio malignamente y gritó- Comienza el primer examen

(En ese mismo momento, sala de reunión de Jounin. P.O.V Rai)

\- ¿Como creéis que les irá?- preguntó Kurenai

\- Creo que van a sufrir mucho, sobretodo mentalmente- dijo Asuma- he oído que les ha tocado el examen escrito con Ibiki

\- No podrían haber elegido a otra persona solo para esa prueba. Le encanta la tortura psicológica con sus presos- dije

\- Espero que no acaben con la mente destrozada o aún peor, que acaben dementes para siempre

\- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?¿Quién es Ibiki?- preguntó Kurenai

\- No me extraña que no lo sepas, ya que eres una Jounin recientemente nombrada. Es el líder del Escuadrón de Tortura e Interrogación de ANBU- contó Asuma- solo espero que no les trastorne

(Aula 301, Academia de Konoha, 12:15)

Tras la explicación de las normas del examen, los candidatos comenzaron. Naruto estaba desesperanzado, hasta que...

\- _Un momento, esta pregunta es fácil, solo es descifrar ese sello. Menos mal que Rai- sensei me enseño como usarlos y como crearlos_\- pensó Naruto

Mientras comenzaba a descifrarlo, pocos Genin estaban empezando a descubrir el secreto del examen: copiar sin ser visto. Los Ninjas de Uzushio se copiaban entre ellos, gracias a unos espejos de Haku, que reflejaban los exámenes de cada uno.

Mientras, los usuarios de Dojutsu los utilizaron para poder copiar a la persona de enfrente suyo. Sakura las logró contestar todas, pero Ino se aprovechó de eso, y utilizando su Jutsu familiar, les pasó las respuestas a sus compañeros

(30 minutos después)

\- Escuchadme, gusanos. Os vamos a decir la décima pregunta, pero si decidís no contestarla, os podéis ir. Si lo hacéis, podéis presentaros el año que viene. Pero si os quedáis y falláis, NUNCA podréis volver a presentaros- les informó Ibiki

Poco a poco, los Genin fueron saliendo de la clase. Ibiki les dijo que la décima pregunta era:

\- Si queréis ser Chunin, deberéis luchar contra vuestros compañeros para poder pasar la prueba, y solo uno lo hará. Si veis que no sois capaces, marcharos. Tendréis igualmente otra oportunidad el año que viene.

Los 12 de Konoha, los de Uzushio, el de Gaara y otros 24 equipos se marcharon. Al llegar vieron a una mujer joven de pelo morado en una coleta y vestida de forma muy provocativa, provocando múltiples hemorragias nasales.

\- Me llamo Anko Mitarashi. Enhorabuena por haber aprobado, ahora me toco a mi tortur… ser la instructora del segundo examen- dijo mientras ponía una cara de sadicismo puro que aterrorizó a todos

\- ¿Como?- preguntaron algunos

\- La prueba consistía en ver si podías ser buenos compañeros y manteneros unidos aunque haya circunstancias adversas. Aquellos que se han quedado, han suspendido. Un Chunin jamás lucharía contra los miembros de su equipo- les dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Ibiki ahí.

\- Mañana a las 10 en punto, os quiero en la entrada al Área de Entrenamiento Nº44, también llamada El Bosque del Terror (_o su casa/parque de juegos particular donde se oían múltiples gritos muy femeninos constantemente_)

(A la mañana siguiente, 9:45 h)

\- Bienvenidos al Bosque. Hay 44 puertas en el perímetro. Unos 10 km os separan de la torre. Deberéis conseguir dos rollos como estos. Uno del Cielo y otro de la Tierra. Cada equipo recibirá uno diferente. Tenéis 5 días para llegar a la torre con los dos- les dijo Anko, a.k.a. La Loca de los Dangos - pero si abrís los rollos antes de tiempo, estáis suspendidos. Tenéis que sobrevivir en el Bosque. Antes que nada, firmad este formulario que me exime de cualquier culpa por vuestra muerte. Entregado en este puesto y os darán el rollo. Luego tenéis que ir a vuestra puerta asignada y esperad a mi señal. Nadie verá el rollo de otros grupos, u os usaré como entrenamiento de tiro al blanco.

(10 minutos después)

Todos estaban en sus puestos preparados para que comenzara la segunda parte del examen. Cuando el reloj marcó las 10 en punto, las puertas, que se habían abierto 5 minutos antes, les dejaron entrar y comenzar el examen

(Equipo Uzushio)

Haku, Tsuno y Kyo se encontraron en un claro del bosque rodeados por un equipo de Iwa.

\- Entregadnos vuestro rollo, mocosos- les ordenaron.

\- Si lo pedís así, moriréis entre terribles sufrimientos- sentenció Haku fríamente.

\- Que miedo me dais- dijo burlándose el cabecilla del grupo de Iwa.

Estos les atacaron sin contenerse dejándoles malheridos. Decidieron distraer a los Ninjas para que Haku terminara con ellos. Kyo les atacó con la espada y Tsuno a base de puñetazos devastadores. Entonces Haku formó espejos de hielo detrás de los Ninjas y les mató. Tras comprobar que era su rollo correspondiente, salieron en dirección a la torre. Pero antes, Tsuna les curó para prevenir cualquier accidente que pudieran tener

(Equipo 8 de Konoha

Kiba, Hinata y Shino, nada más entrar vieron a un equipo, al que decidieron atacar. Tras el ataque y posteriori robo del rollo, decidieron avanzar hacia la torre. Pero antes de llegar se encontraron con...

(Equipo Suna Siblings)

Gaara tenía rodeados a los miembros del equipo Shigure. Estos decidieron terminar con ellos usando sus paraguas de agujas para acabar con ellos. Tras disparar un montón de estas, vieron que ninguna había herido a Gaara. Este les atrapó en arena y les aplastó con esta. Antes de marcharse, hizo ademan de saber que estaba el Equipo 8 escondido y que lo había visto todo. Ambos equipos llegaron a la torre junto con los de Uzushio.

(Equipo 7 de Konoha)

\- Maldita serpiente! - se quejó Naruto- anda que tragarme para separame de mis compañeros. Tengo que llegar con ellos ya.

Al llegar donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura, vio que estaban siendo atacados por una mujer con Chakra siniestro. Decidió ir a ayudarles. Cuando una serpiente invocada por el traves... esto, enemiga iba a por Sasuke, Naruto usó Chakra de Kyubi para ayudar. El enemigo le aplicó un sello que dificultaría el uso del Chakra de Kyubi. Tras dejarle a Sasuke un regalito por el buen combate realizado, y haberse revelado como Orochimaru _(o Pedofilmaru)_, se marchó y Sakura cuidó de sus compañeros hasta el día siguiente.

Al despertarse Sakura de su corto sueño, vio que tres Ninjas de Oto le iban a atacar. Intentó defender a sus compañeros cuando...

(Equipo Gai)

Neji, Lee y TenTen acordaron reunirse por la mañana para discutir que hacer. Lee intento coger 20 hojas antes de que cayeran al suelo, peros antes de coger la vigésima, vio a una ardilla con un papel bomba. La salvó y decidió investigar los alrededores. Vio a Sakura en problemas y le intentó ayudar

(Vuelta al Equipo 7)

Estando a punto de golpear a Sakura, Lee aparece para salvarla. Lucha valientemente usando su Taijutsu como el "Konoha Senpū" y más técnicas, pero no pudo hacer mucho. Sakura salió de su Useless Mode e intentó luchar contra los enemigos. Estando a punto de ser derrotada, la formación Ino-Shika-Chõ le salvó. Estos hicieron gala de su buen trabajo en equipo.

Sasuke y Naruto lograron despertar, pero Sasuke tenía marcas oscuras por su cuerpo. Brutalmente le rompió los brazos a uno de Oto. Tras retirarse y darles el rollo, los Ninjas de Konoha se separaron.

Naruto intentó entrenar a caminar sobre el agua y veía que ,e costaba moldear el Chakra. Se levantó la sudadera y vio que el sello había sido alterado. Decidió que Rai-sensei le ayudara y se reunió con los otros integrantes de su grupo.

Debido a que Orochimaru les había robado su rollo y lo había destruido, tenía que buscar otro para terminar su prueba. Tuvieron la idea de ir hacía la torre,, porque muchos equipos estarán por allí. De camino se encontraron con Kabuto, que les echó una mano. Tuvieron suerte, ya que localizaron un equipo de Ame. Dejaron que Naruto les distrajera con un Henge y Kage Bunshin doble. Tras derrotarles, obtuvieron el rollo que les faltaba y fueron a la torre

(Torre de los Exámenes, Rai P.O.V.)

Habían pasado 8 equipos, los 12 de Konoha, el de Kabuto, los Suna Siblings, el de Oto y mi equipo de Uzushio. Naruto pidió hablar conmigo un momento. Me enseñó el sello de su abdomen.

\- Es un sello impar, sobre un doble sello par. ¿Sabes lo que significa?- le pregunté.

\- Eso altera el flujo del Chakra, ¿no?- dijo este

\- Correcto. Pero este sello es muy difícil de hacer. Solo muy pocas personas lo saben hacer. Lo desharé enseguida.

Tras deshacerlo, le acompañé para ver el primer combate. Nos enteramos que Kabuto Yakushi se había retirado. Tras resumirle a Naruto las reglas, una pantalla mostró los combatientes

TSUNA ASEDO VS KIBA INUZUKA

\- Mucha suerte, Tsuna- le dijeron Kyo y Haku

\- Esto va a ser fácil- dijo Kiba con arrogancia- soy un alfa y esa chica se enamorará de mí.

Una vez en el centro del área de combate, este comenzó.

\- Rindete, porque no quiero herir a una chica como tú. No iré a por todas. Y además, con esos pechotes tan grandes, te costar moverte

Los de Uzushio empalidecieron. Acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte diciéndole eso a Tsuna. IA empezó a salir a lo bestia de ella y se extendía por su alrededor. Se lanzó salvajemente a por Kiba y... (_Advertencia, las siguientes escenas se van a suprimir debido a la tortura, vejaciones y sufrimientos variados y múltiples a los que Tsuna va a someter a Kiba y por tanto no debería ser leída por menores para no traumatizar sus mentes_). Tras la paliza, Kiba acabó casi tan mal como Jiraya tras espiar a Tsunade: brazos rotos, órganos internos destrozados y varias costillas rotas. Además de eso, había cráteres enormes en el suelo y las paredes, además de charcos de sangre. Tuvieron que intervenir para que no quedara papilla de Colmillo a lo Inuzuka en el suelo.

\- Vuelve a infravalorarme y morirás!- gritó mientras todos le miraban con miedo, al mismo tiempo que una sombra siniestra parecida al Shinigami; y otra, a una mujer pelirroja con el pelo revuelto y elevado separado en nueve mechones se proyectaban detrás de ella.

_**(Flashback, 5 años antes)**_

_**Era un día normal de academia, Tsuna era más alta que el resto de la gente. Era debido que a su clan, se desarrollan antes, lo que les da más capacidad y resistencia física que una persona normal con su misma edad.**_

_**Iba corriendo llorando porque se había vuelto a reír de ella. Se chocó contra un hombre de pelo rojo largo y con inicios de barba del mismo color. Era el Uzukage. Estuvieron hablando y él le llevo a una casa en la que conoció a sus dos primeros amigos, Haku y Kyo.**_

_**Desde entonces entrenaron juntos y se graduaron poco después. Alcanzaron gran fama en todo el mundo por su registro de misiones. A ella le conocían como Nidaime Tsunade, debido a su fuerza monstruosa y su mal carácter y su dominio de Jutsus Médicos.**_

_**(Flashback END)**_

\- Ganador, Tsuna Asedo

La pantalla comenzó a mostrar nombres hasta que se paró en

_**SASUKE UCHIHA VS YOROI AKADO**_

\- Por fin me toca. Ya era hora. Veréis lo que es un combate de verdad- dijo Sasuke sintiéndose importante, aunque nadie le escuchaba, salvo el dúo RompeCristalesyRevientaTímpanos

Orochimaru, disfrazado de Jounin comentaba para si mismo que el combate iba a ser divertido, mientras se imaginaba cosas pedofilamente. Emoboy, al ver que no podía usar Jutsu contra él, porque le absorbía el Chakra, usó el Taijutsu que le había copiado a Lee durante su combate. Maldito tramposo. Su marca maldita se empezó a extender, pero lo logró contener, derrotando a su rival de una fuerte patada.

\- Ganador *cof* Sasuke Uchiha *cof*

Tras el combate, Kakashi se lo llevó para que le pudiéramos poner un sello que contuviera la marca. Orochimaru nos atacó y decidí llamar a los mejores Ninjas de mi villa para que vinieran de incógnito a las Rondas Finales.

Volvimos para ver el cuarto combate, ya que Temari había aplastado a su rival, Zaku Abumi gracias a su abanico y su Fuuton.

El panel mostró dos nombres nuevos

_**INO YAMANAKA VS SAKURA HARUNO**_

El combate fue una autentica (beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)(beep) muestra de poco talento de dos kunoichi. Sakura parecía haber olvidado su entrenamiento, y se había vuelto como era antes de probar mis "métodos educativos" _(insert evil laugh and thunders along with scary face)_

Fue declarado empate por doble fuera de combate. Le iba a hacer entrenar hasta que amaneciera durante mucho tiempo

Antes de que pusiera de peor genio, vi los siguientes rivales

_**KIN TSUCHI VS SHIKAMARU NARA**_

Fue un combate que llevaba ganado Shikamaru desde el comienzo. Le logró enganchar la sombra a un hilo que tenía una aguja que había lanzado ella a la pared de atrás de Shikamaru para hacerle caer en un Genjutsu. Logró ponerla detrás de un muro y se atacaron mutuamente con armas. Al echarse para atrás, ella se dio un golpe, quedando inconsciente

\- Ganador, Shikamaru Nara

El siguiente combate es el de

_**SHINO ABURAME VS KANKURO**_

Este fue un combate también en el que el Aburame usó una estrategia muy buena. Le puso un insecto hembra en el cuerpo casi al inicio del combate. Durante el mismo, Kankuro sacó una marioneta, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo Chakra, ya que Shino estaba enviando insectos a perseguir a la hembra que tenia

\- Ganador: Shino Aburame

Iba a comenzar el séptimo combate, que enfrentaba a

_**HINATA HYŪGA VS NEJI HYŪGA**_

Fue un combate con igualdad de fuerza entre ambas partes. Pero Neji logró asestar más golpes a su contrincante. No se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que Hinata cayó al suelo, tosiendo sangre. Tsuna rápidamente bajó a ayudar a curar a Hinata, entrando en el temido _**Sterm Nurse Mode**_, desarrollado por todos los Ninjas Médicos. Esta logró disminuir el daño del corazón. Rápidamente, le llevaron al hospital para que descansara

\- Ganador: Neji Hyūga

El octavo combate será entre

_**CHŌJI AKIMICHI VS MISUMI TSURUGI**_

Misumi demostró la habilidad de volverse elástico como una goma. Intentó retener a Chōji, pero este usó los Jutsus de su clan y logró aplastarle y dejarle fuera de combate y malherido.

\- Ganador: Chōji Akimich

Tras llevar a Misumi a la enfermería, sacaron los siguientes nombres

_**ROCK LEE VS KYO SENTO**_

Este si que fue un gran combate. Taijutsu a tope y mostrando sus técnicas más fuertes. Sorprendió a todos ver el peso que tenía Lee en sus piernas. Se volvió muy rápido, pero Kyo tenía un as en la manga

_**(Genjutsu: Flashback, 5 años antes)**_

_**Kyo Sento estaba entrenando después de la academia en un bosque cercano. Su sueño era ser como su ídolo, Rai-sama, el Uzukage. Entrenaba día y noche con la espada gracias a la ayuda de su sensei. Un buen día conoció a Tsuna y a Haku, volviendose compañeros desde ese momento. Estuvo entrenándose en un método de Taijutsu, que se parecía al que se usaba al abrir la Ocho Puertas Espirituales**_

_**(Genjutsu Kai)**_

Golpes se oían al desmayarse gente y tras múltiples roturas de mandíbula, al ver la cantidad de peso insano _(normal según el Youth Combo)_ que Kyo llevaba en sus piernas. Su velocidad se igualaba a la de Lee, e incluso la llego a superar. Este último se vio obligado a abrir la Quinta Puerta, para ponerse al nivel de su rival Al final, los dos quedaron tendidos en el suelo malheridos, pero Kyo se logró mantener en pie

\- Ganador: Kyo Sento

El décimo combate fue entre

_**TENTEN HĀKUAI VS HAKU YUKI**_

Fue un combate interesante en el cual se usaron armas Ninjas sobre todo. TenTen se emocionó al ver el arte que tenía Haku al lanzar las armas. Había muchas armas por el suelo. TenTen decidió usar su técnica secreta, que quería usar en las Finales, Sōshōryū o Doble Dragón Ascendente. Haku tuvo que utilizar un Jutsu para hacer un domo de Hielo que le protegía de las heridas. Al final, TenTen cayó inconsciente del cansancio tras casi una hora de combate

\- Ganador: Haku Yuki

_**(Flashback no Jutsu, 6 años antes)**_

_**Acaba de conocer a Zabuza y habían huido de Mizu no Kuni. Estaban a punto de morir de hambre, cuando llegaron a un campamento de Ninjas se Uzushio. Estos les decidieron llevar con su Kage, que se encontraba cerca de ahí.**_

_**\- Vaya, si es Zabuza Momochi, uno de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla. ¿Y quien eres tú, joven amigo?- les preguntó**_

_**\- Me llamo Haku Yuki.**_

_**\- Yuki? Si no me equivoco, utilizas jutsu de hielo, ¿verdad?**_

_**\- Hai. Debido a su ayuda, ahora le debemos nuestra vida- dijo Haku**_

_**\- Uníos a nuestra villa. Viviréis bien y no tendréis más que prometer no revelar ningún secreto de la misma, ¿vale?**_

_**Desde ese momento, Haku y Zabuza habían encontrado un sitio donde vivir, además de una familia en la propia villa, todos sus habitantes**_

_**(Flashback no Jutsu, KAI)**_

El ultimo combate fue entre

_**GAARA VS DOSU KINUTA **_

Fue muy rápido y sangriento. Gaara atacó a Dosu con arena que le inmovilizó. Luego usó el Sabaku Sōsō asesinando al Ninja de Oto y dejando una forma sangrienta apenas reconocible

\- Ganador: Gaara

Se llevaron el cadáver de Dosu de la arena, vaya forma de terminar las Preliminares... Naruto se libraba. Mejor, así entraría mucho más

\- Dado que no quedan rivales, Naruto Uzumaki pasa directamente. Enhorabuena. Ahora sacareis un número y nos lo diréis al oído para que lo anotemos. Sabréis vuestros rivales en un mes, el día de las finales. Así tenéis el factor sorpresa, por lo que os tenéis que entrenar muy duro.

Tras decir los números, los combates quedaron así.

_**Neji Hyūga vs Tsuna Asedo (1)**_

_**Kyo Sento vs Shino Aburame (2)**_

_**Temari vs Shikamaru Nara (3)**_

_**Gaara vs Haku Yuki (4)**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha (5)**_

_**Chōji Akimichi (6)**_

CONTINUARÁ…

**Como me ha costado terminar. He intentado poner las cosas con mucho detalle. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Dejad reviews y os intentaré agradar añadiendo vuestras locur… digo ideas.**

**Agur y salu2**

**P.D. Siento haber tardado tanto. Estoy escribiendo ya el siguiente, y espero poder terminarlo pronto**

**P.D.2. He creado una encuesta en mi perfil. Ir a verla si queréis. Y si no, también. **

**XDXDXD**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, jóvenes lectores. Sí, ya sé que llevo más de un año sin actualizar este fic, pero cada vez que me ponía a seguir con este capítulo, me quedaba trabado y no sabía qué escribir. Además, tuve un problema, y es que se me borro todo lo que había redactado y eso me obligo a reescribirlo por completo.**

**Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, os presento el nuevo capítulo, que espero que disfrutéis más de lo que lo he hecho yo intentando redactarlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Un nuevo Jutsu, un pervertido y la Ronda Final **

Era temprano por la mañana. El día anterior habían terminado las Rondas Preliminares de los Exámenes de Chunnin, y le pedí a Naruto vernos en el baño termal de la villa, donde seguro estaría Jiraiya- Ero sennin según Kushina-neechan, inspirándose para sus libros.

\- Buenas, Naruto ¿recuerdas el Jutsu que te enseñé en esa misión que hicimos antes de los exámenes?- le pregunté con los brazos cruzados mirandole seriamente.

\- Hai, me acuerdo perfectamente, como si hubiera sido hace tres semanas- dijo con voz soñadora, como si recordra una experiencia pasada del tipo placentera.

\- Fue hace dos semanas y media, pedazo de idiota- le grité mientras le dí un golpe en la cabeza mostrando mi mal caracter, que se transmitia de una generación filial Uzumaki a la siguiente- bien, tal y como te estaba diciendo que ese Jutsu, lo vamos a llevar a un nivel superior uniendole lo otro que practicamos en la misma misión, ya que será algo que nadie ha hecho- le dije una vez calmado tras su momento de idiota.

_ (El Flashback de hoy esta patrocinado por Muebles Teeburu, orgullosos proveedores de mesas de escritorio para Kages y líderes de aldeas ninja desde hace mucho tiempo) (Dos semanas y media antes de los Exámenes, Sala de Asignación de Misiones, 9:15 de la mañana)_

\- Rai, os voy a asignar a Naruto y a ti una misión de reconocimiento fronterizo en nuestros límites con el País Fluvial. Estaréis fuera dos semanas para llegar a tiempo a los Exámenes. Eso es todo.

**(Frontera del País del Fuego con el País Fluvial, un día después)**

\- Bien, Naruto te voy a enseñar una de las técnicas más conocidas y características de tu padre. Además, aprenderás a usar las cadenas de chakra del Clan Uzumaki para dominar el Taijutsu familiar. Para ello, crearás unos cuantos clones que nos ayudarán a entrenar debido a la memoria compartida que poseen los clones creados a través de la utilización del Kage Bunshin-le dije

\- ¿Eh?- dijo Naruto poniendo cara de empanamiento nivel persona que va a ver una conferencia científica sobre astrofísica termonuclear avanzada sin saber nada sobre el tema, tras la cual se prodecedría a una charla sobre la grafología de los textos encontrados en ruinas antiguas, escritos en sanscrito.

Le expliqué lo que quería decir con eso de un modo que un niño pequeño comprendiera y rápidamente nos pusimos a entrenar. Logró dominar los dos pasos del Rasengan (romper un globo de agua y hacer lo mismo con uno de aire, utilizando solo el chakra en ambos casos) en poco más de una semana y sacar cuatro cadenas de chakra y mantenerlas durante durante un periodo de tiempo bastante extenso.

Para cuando íbamos a volver a la villa, comenzó su entrenamiento para dominar su elemento afín, que había sido probado mediante la prueba del papel de Chakra como Viento. Le mandé una serie de directrices para poder controlar bien ese elemento y poder utilizar Jutsus del susodicho elemento y ademas le dije que podía ir a preguntarle las dudas/cuesiones/aservaciones/reflexiones/etc que pudieran surgirle a Asuma.

Pero, al mismo tiempo que estábamos entrenando, tenía clones vigilando en secreto las fronteras ocultas en los bosques, y un día, divisé algo sospechoso en la zona que unía el País del Viento y el del Fuego: Ninjas de Oto y de la Arena moviéndose en grupos sospechosamente grandes para ser equipos de Genin. Y demasiado grandes para una declaración de guerra total contra el Pais del Fuego.

\- Que extraño que haya tantas patrullas de reconocimiento en la frontera- pensé

Tras terminar con nuestra misión volvimos a la villa para prepararnos para los Exámenes de Chunin

** (Fin del Flashback, volvemos con el capítulo)**

\- Bien, quiero que intentes unir el chakra de viento al Rasengan. Ten en cuenta que es muy difícil y que ni tu padre pudo hacerlo debido a la gran complejidad de esta fusión de manipulación de forma y naturaleza.

Me despedí de él diciendole que un conocido iba a supervisar su entrenamiento mientras estaba haciendo cosas en Uzushio. La persona que le vigilaría era ni más ni menos que Jiraya, el Sannin Pervertido.

\- Tengo que marcharme a Uzushio para hacer unas cosas antes de los exámenes. Prometeme que entrenarás todo el tiempo hasta que domines la tecnica. Si lo consigues, intenta lanzar el jutsu como si fuera una pelota, ¿ok?-le pedí- Y si no entrenenas, me enteraré. Y te enteraras de lo que es el entrenamiento de tort.. número T-32-B7- le susurré de forma amenzante mientras le sonreía malignamente, con la cara que siempre ponía Kushi-neechan cada vez que Mina-chan metía la pata (aunque no fuera la culpa suya habitualmente.

Le lleve a los baños termales antes de marcharme. Espero que Ero-sennin no acabe con su paciencia y que Naruto no le cause multiples hemorragias nasales con su Jutsu pervertido, ya que podría ponerlo todo perdido con su sangre. Pero antes fuí a ver a Sakura, para habalar con ella y averiguar porque hizo lo que hizo en su combate

**(Residencia Haruno, 20 minutos después)**

Sakura estaba relajada en su habitación pensando que podía hacer para aprovechar el tiempo hasta que comenzaran los Combates de la Ronda Final de los Exámenes. Ella quería que sus dos compañeros llegaran lejos, pero tenía más ganas que lo consiguiera su amado Sasuke antes que Naruto.

\- Sakura, ven aqui- le avisó su madre Mebuki

\- Ahora voy- le respondió

\- **_Maldita sea_**\- gritó su yo interior- **_Ahora que estaba pensando en Sasuke-kun. Shannaro!_**

Cuando llegó a la sala de estar, vió a sus padres Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno, de los cuales había sacado el color de pelo (de su padre, aunque más claro) y el color der ojos (de su madre) tomando un té con Rai-sensei, el tio de Naruto.

\- Sakura, que bien que esteds aquí. Vengo a hacerte una pregunta ¿por qué no le ganaste a Ino?

\- Me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos y las ganas de derrotarla, y no pude pensar con mucha siento Rai-sensei

\- Aunque me decepciona lo que has hecho, te propongo una cosa, estar este mes ayudando en el hospital de la Villa, para que puedas seguir entrenandote como Ninja Médico. ¿Que me dices?- le preguntó a Sakura

\- Acepto encantada, sensei- dijo esta sin notar el brillo en los ojos de su sensei, que apuntaban a un sufrimiento extremo en el hospital, donde estaría trabajando todo el tiempo.

**(P.O.V. Naruto, Baños Termales de la Hoja)**

Ví a un viejo espiando a las mujeres mientras estaban en el baño, soltando una risilla pervertida que le había oido multiples veces a Hokage-jiji, y le decidi asustar ya que le reconocí como Jiraya o Ero-sennin, autor de los libros eróticos, que lee Kakashi-sensei. Rai-ojisan me enseño una foto de mi madre y me dijo como era de caracter. Entonces entendí el miedo que tienen Shikamaru y Kiba hacia sus madres.

Me transformé en ella y le asusté. Tras una conversación, unas persecuciones y múltiples hemorragias nasales después, que provocaron acumuo de sangre en calles de la villa, teniedo que ser drenadas por Ninjas Médicos, accedió a entrenarme y empezó enseñandome el Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Resultó que en el pergamino aparecía el nombre de mi padre (Namikaze Minato) Durante el mes restante, me fui entrenando junto a él, mientras perfeccionaba el jutsu secreto que desarrollé junto a Rai-ojisan, que consisitía en mezclar el máximo punto en la Manipulación de la Forma del Chakra, en conjunción con la mayor habilidad para la Manipulación de la Naturaleza. Los primeros días no podía invocar másque renacuajos y ranas poequeñas, pero con un poco de "ayuda" de Ero-sennin logré invocar al jefe de los sapos, Gamabunta.

En cuanto al Elemento Viento, empezé con el ejercicio de cortar por la mitad una hoja de arbol usando el chakra. Me costó lo suyo hacerlo correctamente. Para el siguiente ejercicio, tuve que cortar el flujo del agua de una cascada y mantenerlo durante diez segundos. Para ello, un ANBU, que sospechosamente controlaba el Mokuton, junto con Ero-sennin me vigilaban por si acaso una mascota peluda se comportaba mal.

Me segui entrenando en el estilo Uzumaki de taijutsu tal y como me habia enseñado mi tio. Aún recuerdo las sesiones de totrura a las que el llamaba entrenamiento: todo el día sin parar para descansar ni comer mi amado ramen, ¡Ay mi Ramen! como lo echo de menos... Sin darme cuenta, llegó el día previo al comienzo de la Fase Final del exámen. fui a ver a Lee, que estaba en reposo desde el combate con el ninja de Uzu. Pero una vez alli...

** (P.O.V. general, Hospital General de Konoha, 12:15 de la mañana)**

Naruto se encontró con Shikamaru en la recepción del hospital, y le dijo que había ido a visitar a Chōji, ya que este se habí excedido en el entrenamiento para la fase final.

\- Shika, ¿que le llevas a Chōji?- preguntó Naruto extrañado

\- Le traigo un poco de fruta, que es algo que no le gusta pero al tener algo débil el estomago por el entrenamiento es lo mejor que le puede convenir- murmuró este con una sonrisa que le recordó a una sádica amante del dango, con ropa permanentemente provocativa. Esto provocó que Naruto le mirara con un poco de miedo. Tras eso, fuimos a ver como se encontraba Lee, en su habitación, se encontraron con Sabaku no Gaara, que emanaba IA, e intentó matar a su compañero. Shikamaru evitó que le causara graves lesiones con su arena, gracias a uso de su Kagemane no Jutsu. Quedaron aterrados cuando escucharon de la boca de Gaara que había nacido y solo vivía para exterminar a todos los seres humanos. Tras esto, salió de la habitación, dejando al dúo sin poder articular palabra durante un tiempo.

\- Debemos andarnos con cuidado, no vaya a ser que mañana acabemos malheridos, o peor, muertos- acordaron siguirió Naruto

\- Que fastidio, tienes razón- dijo Shikamaru coincidiendo con lo que había dicho su compañero.

Ninguno de los dos se percato de la presencia de Sakura, que se encontraba transladando informes de un lado al otro del hospital, a la par que tenía pesas con varios kilos de peso en las piernas para ir más rápido (cosa que no habíua sido idea suya, sino que había sido obligada a llevarlas bajo pena de entrenamiento intensisimo con el jefe del Hospital)

**(Al día siguiente, Estadio de la Ronda Final de los Exámenes de ascenso a Chunin, 10 en punto de la mañana)**

\- Vamos a comenzar la Fase Final. Las normas son las mismas que la fase previa: solo se parará el combate si veo que hay un ganador. Enseguida, os enseñaremos en la pantalla grande del estadio quienes serán vuestros rivales- dijo Genma Shiranui mirando a los Genin que habían llegado a tiempo-solo faltan el Uchiha y Uzumaki- pensó.

Para la fase final, se llevaron equipos de televisión para retransmitir los combates a la gente del resto del Continente Ninja. De ese modo, más opiniones se tendrán para decidir qué Ninjas aumentan de rango o no.

Justo cuando iban a dar las 10 en punto, hora a la que empezaban los combates, un Kunai de tres puntas se clavó en el suelo. Segundos después, dos figuras aparecieron una era Naruto y la otra un Jounin de la Hoja. El susodicho Jounin llevaba una capa que le protegía e impedia ver lo que había debajo.

\- Buena suerte, Naru-kun- le dijo- tengo que irme a mi puesto.

\- ¿Que puesto?- le preguntó éste.

\- El puesto de Uzukage- anunció mientras lanzaba al aire la capa que tapaba su cuerpo.

Lo que la gente veía era un hombre joven de piel bronceada, pelo rojo recogido en una coleta baja, con barba corta de color rojo también. Llevaba una capa naranja con un sombrero Kage de color naranja, con el simbolo "Uzu" de color naranja sobre fondo blanco.

\- ¿Eres el Uzukage? ¡Tenias que habermelo dicho, dattebayo!- gritó Naruto poninedo su cara a la altura la de su tio.

\- ¡No tengo porqué darte explicaciones ni nada, dattebaru!- gritó Rai, mientras la daba un golpe en la cabeza.

La audiencia seguía muda tras la revelación como si un monstruo les hubiera o hubiese robado la capacidad de emitir sonidos a través del uso de las cuerdas vocales. Además, los Ninjas que habían estudiado junto a Minato, conocían de sobra quienes tenían ese carácter, y de quien había hederado Naruto el susodicho carácter. Hizo un clon para que se quedara con Kakashi y el resto de los Genin de los equipos de Konoha que habían pasado la Segunda Prueba con Madame Sádica a.k.a. Anko. - Bien, tras esta interrupción, os revelaremos a quien os vais a enfrentar- dijo Genma con una gota estilo Anime en la cabeza al ver la interacción entre familiares.

El Uzukage fue a su sitio, al lado del Hokage, al extremo contrario del Kazekage (a.k.a. Kazechimaru, que maldecía que su malvado/maligno/diabólico plan se iba a arruinar). Iba flanqueado por un ninja con una máscara que intentaba representar un dragón (si alguien pilla esta referencia, no morirá entre terribles sufrimientos). Tras ver y comprobar quién se enfrentaba a quien, dió comienzo el primer combate que enfrentaba a

** NEJI HYUGA VS TSUNA ASEDO**

Ambos combatientes se quedaron mirando fijamente al oponente durante un tiempo. Tsuna estaba planeando una estrategia para evitar ser tocada por el Juuken de su rival. Este, a su vez, trataba de alejarse de ella para no recibir sus golpes, pero poder estar a una distancia en la que pudiera golpearla.

\- Comencemos el combate de una vez, Neji-san- le dijo Tsuna.

En cuanto terminó de mentalizarse, saltó muy alto en el aire y se lanzó a donde se encontraba el Hyuga, dando un golpe de tacón contra el suelo, causando que este se quebrara. Neji, que había esquivado el movimiento casi al límite, se dispuso a atacarla. Pero para su sorpresa, la joven supo bloquear todos sus movimientos con soltura y gracia cual bailarina de ballet.

**(Mientras, exteriores de la aldea)**

Varios grupos de ninjas de la Arena y del Sonido se disponían en un circulo de invocación, esperando a que se produjera la señal que daría inicio a la invasión. Lo que no sabían era que un grupo de Ninjas de Uzushio, liderados por Zabuza Momochi estaba vigilandolos.

\- Vosotros, ayudad a la evacuación silenciosa de la aldea al refugio. Dad el aviso al Uzukage- ordenó

**(Palco de los líderes de los clanes)**

\- Imposible, una chiquilla está frenando los golpes de Neji como si nada- dijo Hashi Hyuga, líder del clan Hyuga y tío de Neji.

\- No hay nada imposible para esa jovencita- dijo una figura encapuchada rodeada de un grupo de encapuchados, con voz femenina y llena de experiencia, probablemente de una mujer mayor.

\- ¿Quien eres?- le preguntó Tsume Inuzuka, lider del clan Inuzuka

\- Soy la anciana del clan Asedo, uno de los pocos clanes que provenía de la Aldea Nadeshiko. Y esa chiquilla a la que te refieres es mi bisnieta- anunció la mujer.

**(Con los Genin)**

\- ¿Aldea Nadeshiko?- preguntó Sakura- ¿que aldea es esa?¿donde está?¿como es que esa chica participa por Uzushio?

\- Para contestar a tus preguntas en orden: es una aldea en la cual las fuerzas militares Shinobi estan formadas de forma casi completa por mujeres. Y son bastante letales cuando se lo proponen; además tienen una tradición que es buscar a un hombre digno de casarse con ellas. Si no lo es, les matan- dijo Rai- Y su clan se unió hace decadas a mi villa por decisión propia de la lider.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras el Uzukage?- le preguntó Sakura pegando uno de sus patentados Berrido no Jutsu, llegando a romper los cristales de las gafas de Tazuna que estaba viendo los combates desde su casa en el Pais de las Olas.

\- No es asunto tuyo lo que haga o no haga, Gennin Haruno- le respondió Rai, frio cual témpano de Hielo que se forma tras una noche de frio helador- Mejor será que sigais viendo el combate

**(Arena de combate)**

Había transcurido un periodo de 2 minutos en los cuales se habían producido golpes en ambos contrincantes. Ambos acordaron mentalmente terminar el combate

\- _Chakra no Mesu_\- dijo Tsuna mientras sus manos se cubrían de Chakra.

\- _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_\- pronunció Neji

**(Palco de los Kages)**

\- No sabía que una persona tan joven pudiera hacer ese Jutsu. Requiere alto nivel de control de Chakra- señaló el Hokage

\- Concuerdo con usted, Hokage-sama- terció el Kazechimaru, mientras seguía maldiciendo dado que ue su malvado plan no podría desarrollarse del todo según lo planeado debido a la presencia del Uzukage, mietras lloraba internamente porque su monologo de super villano malvado no iba a tener tanto impacto.

\- A mí me sorprende más que un joven de la Rama Secundaria del clan Hyūga conozca esa técnica- añadio Rai. Había recibido perfectamente la información del grupo de patrulla exterior y les ordeno por código morse, que ayudaran a la Hoja a repeler al invasor, intentando evitar perdida de vidas inocentes, recordando el hallazgo de Hayate Geko con heridas muy profundas en el tórax, que le habían confinado en una maquina de respiración asistida hasta estar completamente recuperado de sus heridas.

**(Palco de los dement... clanes)**

Hiashi Hyuga se quedó sorprendido de la habilidad de su sobrino, al haber aprendido esa técnica sin ser de la Rama Principal

\- ¿Ese jovén es Hyuga, no? ¿Por qué tiene esa abominable marca en la cabeza?- preguntó uno de los encapuchados

\- Es parte del Sello de la Rama Secundaria, que protege en Byakugan en el momento de morir. ¿Y como has podido ver el sello? Su frente está tapada por el protector- respondió Hiashi, con tono de asco al hablar de un sello que era odiado por él, ya que es el causante de la gran división entre la familia Hyuga.

\- Eso es porque somos los lideres de los clanes de Uzu, asi como los lideres de las Ramas Secundarias de los Clanes Principales de la Hoja- dijeron todos a la vez quitandose las capas.

Ante ellos se encontraban siete personas. Una de ellas era mayor con el pelo de un color blanco perlado en una larga coleta, pero con aspecto de persona a la cual se le debía tratar con respeto (si los tatuajes que llevaba en la cara y cuerpo significaran algo), la lider del Clan Asedo, Natsuhi Asedo. Otra de las personas era un hombre con gafas de sol y con capucha, que dejaba a penas entrever su cara, Shinto Aburame. Tres de las personas dejaban claro de que clanes eran por su apariencia: una mujer de pelo rubio claro y largo, con ojos sin pupila aparente de color verde; un hombre de pelo negro recogido de forma semejante a una piña; y un hombre robusto que tenía marcas en los carrillos; ellos eran Inota Yamanaka; Shikajin Nara y Chonta Akimichi. Por último, había dos personas de aspecto muy diferente entre ellas; una era de pelo de color oscuro largo y liso, de aspecto aristócrata y cojo ojos de color blaco, con toques lavandas muy pálidos y sin pupilas, Haruto Hyuga; y la otra era de aspecto salvaje, con dos marcas en forma de colmillos de color rojo a ambos lados de la cara. Todos los lideres de los clanes se acercarona sus homologos y se pusieron a charlar y a ver el combare que tenia pinta de estar bastante lejos de haber llegado a su final.

**(Arena de Batalla, 20 minutos despues)**

El estadio estaba casi destrozado del duelo titánico que se había vivido durante la primera ronda. Ambos combatientes estaban agotados, cansados, casi sin energia y al borde del colapso. Neji habia sufrido cortes en varios musculos de su brazo, provocado por la técnica de la joven rival; mientras que la susodicha joven padecia cierre parcial de partes de su sistema circulatorio de chakra debido a los golpes que habia recibido.

Sin previo aviso, ambos combatientes cayeron al suelo rendidos e incoscientes.

\- Al estar ambos combatientes fuera de combate, nadie pasa esta ronda de los examenes.

**(50 minutos despues)** **(he decidido saltarme los combates porque sino me eternizaria mucho escribiendo y prefiero que si hubiera/hubiese/existiera/existiese/tuviera/tuviese un motivo/razon/causa/intención de que me quisierais torturar sea por haber tardado tanto) **

-Shikamaru Nara se reitra, Sabaku no Temari pasa a la siguiente ronda-anunció Genma

Tras el primer combate se sucedieron dos combates muy interesantes. En el que enfrentaba a Kyo Sento contra Shino Aburame, se saldó con una vicrotia del shinobi narutal de Uzushio. Durante susodicho combate, Kyo sacó una espada cuya virtud recaía en la posibilidad de poder cortar hasta los objetivos más pequeños con mucha precisión (cosa que provocó un desmayo precedido de un grito de emoción, acompañado de hemorragía nasal por parte de una joven con pelo peinado en 2 formas esféricas), logrando asi que el miembro del clan experto en la Entomología tuviera que pensar una buena estrategia para derrotar a su rival. Intentó usar varios clones de sombras, que ograron distraer de forma momentanea a su rival, pero que no sirvió lo suficiente para ganar. Aun asi, muchos de los espectadores que vieron el combate tenían la impresión de que ambos ascenderían de rango.

El combate que enfntaba a Sabaku no Temari contra Shikamaru Nara fue bastante estratégico (igual que el anime y en el manga, por lo que buscadlo ahi, ya que me da un poco de pereza redactar todo eso)

Al fin llegó el combate más esperado de todos, el cual enfrentaba a Naruto Uzumaki contra Sasuke Uchiha. Pero el Uchiha no habia aparecido. Aunque Rai se mostrara en contra de darle más tiempo (extrañandole que el Kazekage lo hubiera sugerido en vez de mostrarse en contra), se le permitió un receso de 10 minutos. Si no aparecía quedaría eliminado.

**(10 minutos después)**

\- Al no haber llegado a tiempo, Sasuke Uchiha es desc...- pero antes de que pudiera terminar, fue interrumpido por un remolino de hojas tras las cuales surgieron Kakashi y Sasuke.

\- Has estado a punto de quedar eliminado. Tu rival es Naruto Uzumaki- le dijo Genma

\- El idiota. Hn (vocablo dicho en el idioma Uchiha, la cual no tiene significado conocido al ser utilizado solo por Sasuke). No es rival para mi- dijo Emosuke con su tono ´SunUSatPlQDBeSQPyTUNPGdTdTduSDMdMAMeeC´ (entiendase/vease/equivalga/observese su significado de las siglas previamente mencionadas como ´Soy-un-Uchiha-Superior-a-ti-Por-lo-Que-Debes-Besar-el-Suelo-Que-Piso-y-Tengo-Un-Palo-Gigante-del-Tamaño-del-Tronco-de-una-Secuoya-De-Más-de-Mil-Años-Metido-en-el-Culo´)

\- El combate puede empezar ... ¡YA!

Sin esperar a que su rival se moviera, Sasuke le lanzó un grupo de Shuriken, que nuestro joven heroe logro esquivar con cierta dificultad. El estilo de combate se transformó en un combate fíisco (de Taijutsu, no la variante en la cual se ponían a calcular fuerzas, velocidaes, aceleraciones, presiones parciales, oscilacion de pendulos y/o ondas sonoras).

El Uchiha intentaba golpear a Naruto con su estilo Uchiha, basado en golpes rápidos y certeros, (casualmente ese estilo se beneficiaba de poseer el Sharingan) (spoler: cosa habitual en el manga junto con otros Jutsus Legendarios y casi inexistentes). Pero la gran mayoria de sus golpes no acertaban en su blanco, puesto que Naruto usaba la porción defensiva del estilo Uzumaki (parecido e inspirado en el baile de origen afro-portugues conocido como capoeira) por el cual, el practicante de ese estilo de combate se balancea de un lado a otro sin ritmo fijo.

El Uzumaki cambio de posición, de defensa a ataque, y se puso a hacer una especie de danza, la cual no contenía en sus adentros ninguan especie de patrón con la que se pudiera descifrar donde se atacará la próxima vez. El modo ataque consistia en golpes propinados con la cabeza, codos y piernas, sobre todo, y el Uchiha tuvo que usar la velocidad que había adquirido de su entrenamiento con Kakashi (basandose ´legalmente´ en las técnicas empleadas por Rock Lee).

Nuestro niño mimado _(según algunos fanfics, en los cuales se le da todo lo que quiere sin importar lo que sea)_ _**(añadir que al autor de este, nuestro fic, intenta divertirse escribiendo Esto y esta siendo poco a poco influenciado por Rai, el Uzukage)**_ tuvo ganas de terminar el combate rápido, sin importar como acabara su compañero. Por esa razón, salto al muro que rodeaba el estadio y se puso a realizar una secuencia de sellos.

**(Area Gennin)**

\- ¡No puede ser!-dijo Kakashi- Me ha copiado el Jutsu, pero cuando... No me digas que fue...

\- Si, en Nami. Yo le ví como te observaba con el Sharingan mientras lo tenías activado. Es un genio por deducir todo el Jutsu solo con verlo- dijo Rai- pero veremos que hace cuando Naru-chan use el Jutsu que hemos practicado.

\- ¿Que Jutsu?- pregunto Sakura, preocupada por su amado Sasuke-kun

\- Es un Jutsu propio. Nadie ha logrado alcanzar tanta dificultad con esa técnica, ni siquiera él, Kakashi- mencionó Rai

\- Ha podido desarrollar ese Jutsu y aumentar su dificultad-pensaron los Jounin de la Hoja, que se encontraban ahi

**(Con Naruto y Sasuke)**

\- Parece que ya se pone serio, tal y como me dijo Rai-ojisan- murmuró Naruto- yo también lo voy a hacer.

Dicho esto, creo dos clones de sombra y se pusieron a trabajar en su Jutsu. Durante unos instantes, nadie dijo nada. De repente, dos sonidos peculiares empezaron a cobrar fuerza: uno tenía semejanza con el piar de los pajaros; y el otro sonaba como un objeto wue cortaba el viento que estaba a su alrededor.

**(Palco Kage`s)**

\- Bien hecho, Naru- pensó el Uzukage

\- Jamás pensé que vería ese Jutsu otra vez- dijo Sarutobi- y además ha logrado aumentar su nivel de dificultad

\- No puedo esperar más. Kabuto debe hacer la señal al acabar este combate- penso un amante de los niño puros, llamado Pedochimaru, con miedo en su tono de ver su futura vict... esto cuerpo siendo dañado

**(De vuelta a la arena)**

Ambos rivales se miraron fijamente (aunque estaban a una distancia considerable uno del otro), y se lanzaron a atacarse el uno al otro. El Uchiha se quedó perplejo al ver la técnica de su rival, pero aún más al ver que no la podía copiar. El miembro del clan Uzumaki usó las cadenas para impulsarse hasta donde estaba el Uchiha, con la intención de sorprenderle. Las dos tecnicas chocaron una contra la otra ¨Chidori/Fuuton:Rasengan¨, cosa que provocó que se levantara una humareda grande de polvo, y que motivo que los dos rivales fueran repelidos por la fuerza del impacto.

**(Minutos después)**

La nube de polvo se empezó a disipar, y vieron al Uzumaki levantadose poco a poco con su fuerza y con la ayuda de sus cadenas. Mientras el Uchiha se encontraba casi inconsciente, sin apenas fuerzas para levantarse.

\- El vencedor es Naruto Uzumaki- anunció Genma

Instantes después, el estadio se llenó de aplausos y vitores, tras la gran exhibición que habían presenciado. Se dió un tiempo a que los combatientes se retiraran con el resto de sus compañeros para ser tratados por Sakura y por Tsuna, que se había recuperado casi por completo del combate.

\- ¿Pueden acercarse Haku Yuki y Sabaku no Gaara?- anunció Genma

Los dos mencionados se acercaron a la arena de combate, no sin haber matado Gaara antes dos Ninjas enviados a acabar con él para que su benefactor ganara una apuesta. El que ganara el combate se enfrentaría a Choji Akimichi en la siguiente Fase. Haku saco agujas de su bolsa Ninja; mientras que Gaara, teniendo una cara de sadismo puro, empezó a sacar arena.

\- Si estais preparados, COMENZAD

Dicho esto, Haku se metió en uno de sus espejos y se preparó para atacar a Gaara, cuya arena estaba preparada para defender a su poseedor, que comenzó a rodearle hasta formar una esfera perfecta. Aunque se trataba de una defensa absoluta según lo que se conocía de los Jinchurikis de Shukaku, ciertos ataques que tenían una velocidad determinada no podían ser repelidos a tiempo, lo que causo que al lanzar un témpano de hielo contra Gaara (cosa resultante de su riguroso entrenamiento), atravesara la esfera y las púas protectoras que salían de ella, alcanzandole el hombro, provocando que se volviera desequilibrado, y se transformó parcialmente en su Bijuu interior. Con la Garra de Shukaku, destrozó el espejo y con la fuerza resultante de ese ataque, Haku sufrió un fuerte golpe en las piernas, que le impidió levantarse, al haberse roto con el golpe ambas piernas

Pero antes de que Gaara pudiera terminar con Haku, una cortina de plumas empezó a desplegarse adormeciendo a toda persona que no tenía entrenamiento con Genjutsu. Para los ninjas de la Arena, solo significaba una cosa

\- Empieza la misión- pensaron todos, y Temari se lanzó a por su hermano, sin darse cuenta de que un Uchiha la estaba observando, con la idea de derrotar al ninja de la Arena que nadie había logrado derrotar

* * *

**Y hasta aqui todo el pescao vendido. No se olviden de dejar su opinión y etcétera etcétera para to2. Nos veremos muy pronto con el siguiente capítulo del cual os voy a dejar un pequeño adelanto.**

**_"- ¿Quienes sois?-dijo Asuma_**

**_\- Decidnoslo, o nos veremos obligados que usar la fuerza para deteneros- terció Kurenai- y estareis en graves problemas _**

**_\- ¿Que quienes somos?- murmuró la figura más baja con una rosa roja_**

**_\- Vosotros si que vais a tener graves problemas- dijo la otra figura, la más alta de las dos, mientras se quitaban los sombreros de paja que llevaban y los lanzaban al aire _**

**_\- Asi que escuchareis nuestro malavado lema- dijeron a la vez_**

**_\- Para sembrar el mundo en el caos y la destrucción_**

**_\- Para juntar a todos los paises en una gran Nación _**

**_\- Para capturar a aquellos que amenazan la paz y la estabilidad_**

**_\- Para poder hacer de nuestros planes una nueva realidad_**

**_\- Kisame_**

**_\- Itachi_**

**_\- La nube roja asciende hasta el espacio exterior_**

**_\- Rendios ahora o preparaos para lo peor_**

**_\- Tobi es el chico más mejor"_**

**Vale lo ultimo sobra, pero mi maligna/malvada/perturbada/diabolica/peligrosa/psicópata/enferma/retorcida mente ha querido ponerlo y me he visto obligado a hacerlo. Es dificil luchar contra uno mismo.**

**Decidme que os ha parecido mi idea de los clanes, ya que la tenía bastante rato pululando por mi mente.**

**No os preocupeis los que veis demasiada crítica a SasuSaku (no la paraja, si no los que la conforman), ya que es crítica momentanea. Pienso terminar la serie con el mismo final que Kishi-san puso.**

**Nos vemos. Agur.**


End file.
